<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome To The Chatroom! by PokemonKatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619743">Welcome To The Chatroom!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt'>PokemonKatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Sycamore [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ideas, Drinking, F/F, M/M, Other, Possible F Bomb, Randomness, Stuff, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:16:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh boy, things are crazy here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Shouta | Sawyer, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Lyer | Lear, Giima | Grimsley/Hachiku | Brycen, Haiberu | Bella/Sutera | Stella, Ishi | Ben/Ocesu | Ace, Senri | Norman/Kyou | Koga, Shinji | Paul/Takuto | Tobias, Yanagi | Pryce/Kabu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Sycamore [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start Of Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is where it all starts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>WorldChamp38 - Katt (OC)</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>MegaSweetheart - Augustine</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>ArtisticChefBoi - Siebold</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>IBeASadBean - Alain</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>PrinceLife - Lear</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>FlareBoss - Lysandre</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>DoctorOrders - Ben (OC)</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>TechnicalHeart - Bella (OC)</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>KingOfTheKeys - Monsieur Pierre</strong> </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>WorldChamp38 added MegaSweetheart, ArtisticChefBoi, IBeASadBean, PrinceLife, FlareBoss and DoctorOrders to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: Yo! Lads! How are you?</p><p>PrinceLife: Why am I here?</p><p>FlareBoss: What's the meaning of life?</p><p>DoctorOrders: Why are my little bros here? I can sense some dirty intentions.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: I'll be fine. Oh, also, Alain, what is with your username.</p><p>IBeASadBean: I'm tired from uni. I'm on five hours on sleep.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I'M. ON. ONE. HOUR. OF. SLEEP.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Someone get this man child some help.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I'm 23...</p><p>PrinceLife: And I'm 26!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I thought you were 17...</p><p>PrinceLife: Nah, I just look and sort of act like a 17 year old.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: If you think that's weird, Pierre is only 19.</p><p>FlareBoss: Pierre? As in Monsieur Pierre?! HE'S ONLY 19?!?!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Yeah, and taller than me by two inches.</p><p>DoctorOrders: Hey Katt, why are you the only girl in this chat?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Oh, one sec.</p><p>
  <strong>WorldChamp38 added TechnicalHeart and KingOfTheKeys to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: I also brought along someone else.</p><p>TechnicalHeart: Why did you bring me on a chat wth all of my brothers?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: At least say hi. Oh, bonjour to you all!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Hey Pierre.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Ugh...help me...</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: What's up with him?</p><p>WorldChamp38: He's only on an hour of sleep, don't bother him.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Wait a sec. Pierre, you are actually 19, right?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Oui.</p><p>IBeASadBean: So if you're 19, Lysandre is probably 40 something, Ben is 38, Augustine is 33, I'm 28, Bella is 23, Lear is 26, Katt is like, six billion...that's makes you the youngest in the chat.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Gee, thanks for pointing that out. -_-</p><p>IBeASadBean: No problem.</p><p>WorldChamp38: That was clearly sarcasm, Alain. How thick are you?</p><p>IBeASadBean: Dummy thicc. OwO</p><p>MegaSweetheart: NUU, MY BEBEH BWOTHER!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: What the actual fuck is going on here?!</p><p>WorldChamp38: PIERRE! LANGUAGE!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: OH! Sorry! Must've slipped out!</p><p>TechnicalHeart: This is a chat, not real life.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: [Facepalm.jpg]</p><p>DoctorOrders: Where's your eyeshadow?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I'm at home, wasn't bothered to put it on today.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Frick. I have an exhibition match with Cynthia in an hour. Better go. Cya.</p><p>
  <strong>WorldChamp38 left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Well, now what? Katt is gone.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I'm in the mood for a party. How about we do some shots?</p><p>PrinceLife: I don't tolerate alcohol very well.</p><p>FlareBoss: I can tolerate it well, but I'm not drinking if Lear isn't drinking.</p><p>PrinceLife: Aww, thanks babe!</p><p>FlareBoss: [VirtualKiss.jpg]</p><p>PrinceLife: UwO</p><p>DoctorOrders: If you're getting drunk, I'm leaving.</p><p>
  <strong>DoctorOrders left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>IBeASadBean: I'm in for a drink. Bella?</p><p>TechnicalHeart: Sure thing! Pierre?</p><p>PrinceLife: Isn't he too young to drink?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Lear, the legal age is 16 with parental permission and 18 whenever, not 21 like in Unova or Pasio. I'm down. Augustine? Siebold?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I need sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>ArtisticChefBoi left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Sure, I'll join.</p><p>PrinceLife: So it's the three younger Sycamore siblings and Pierre. I wonder how this will go down.</p><p>( A FEW HOURS LATER... )</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Ugh...I feel dizzy and sick...</p><p>TechnicalHeart: [AlainIsOutCold.jpg]</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Yeah, he won't be chatting for a while. I'll just log him out from here.</p><p>
  <strong>IBeASadBean has been politely kicked by MegaSweetheart.</strong>
</p><p>FlareBoss: Doesn't that leave a strike on his account?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: No. You can politely kick or forcefully kick. The polite one leaves no strike. Three strikes is a ban for 24 hours and a ban mark. Three ban marks and you're permanently banned.</p><p>PrinceLife: We know how it works! Jeez!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Oh, mon dieu! Be right back!</p><p>PrinceLife: Wait, he didn't log out?</p><p>TechnicalHeart: You don' have to log out when you go AFK.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: [IVomited.jpg]</p><p>FlareBoss: Ugh, that's gross!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I couldn't tolerate it...how strong is the alcohol I took?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Very. That's why Alain is out cold.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I need to get some rest. See you.</p><p>
  <strong>KingOfTheKeys has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>MegaSweetheart: I guess this will have to wait until tomorrow then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh wow.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Looks like a mysterious audio file has arrived via email.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>ArtsyMulti - Stella (OC)</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Sticks&amp;Stone - Steven</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>ProtagTime - Ash</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>MegaSweetheart: Katt? You on?</p><p>WorldChamp38: I've been on for two and a half hours, what do you want?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Uhh...I got sent this via email.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: [Unknown.mp3]</p><p>WorldChamp38: The audio is distorted.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Exactly. I was hoping you could decipher it?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Ok, give me a sec to get rid of the---OH MY FUCKING LORD!!!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: First, language. Second, WHAT?!</p><p>WorldChamp38: This is audio from a VERY explicit video!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: I didn't know!</p><p>
  <strong>Sticks&amp;Stone has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: NOT NOW STEVEN!</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Oh, fuck you then.</p><p>
  <strong>Sticks&amp;Stone has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>KingOfTheKeys has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Anyone got some weird distorted audio?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Yeah. It's very explicit when deciphered.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Ok, thanks for answering my question. I'll delete the email and send a notification to the others who received it.</p><p>
  <strong>KingOfTheKeys has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Well, it's very early. I'm going back to bed. I only got up for this fucking audio.</p><p>WorldChamp38: LANGUAGE!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Don't bother at this point.</p><p>
  <strong>MegaSweetheart has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ArtsyMulti and ProtagTime have entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: Sorry guys, you'll have to wait until tomorrow.</p><p>ArtsyMulti: Aww, you're suck a killjoy.</p><p>
  <strong>ArtsyMulti has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ProtagTime: Hey, are you ok Katt?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Yeah, just got some explicit distorted audio...it's horrible...</p><p>ProtagTime: Not interested.</p><p>
  <strong>ProtagTime has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trans problems and sibling stuff.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Augustine gets all ranty over his gender whilst him, his siblings and the Stephenson duo start to argue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WorldChamp38: Hey guys, who's on right now?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Everyone, minus Stella I think.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Hey guys, random question. Would you prefer to stick to your current gender or switch to the other one?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Uhh...Steven? That may be a bit offensive...</p><p>IBeASadBean: To be honest, I don't see anything offensive in the question...oh wait.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: What's your problem with my question?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: I'm transgender, remember? It's a sensitive subject for me and putting a question like that in front of my face really hurts...</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Oh my, I'm so sorry! I never meant it to be offensive! I was just curious!</p><p>TechnicalHeart: Hey Augustine, why don't you explain more about, you know...</p><p>MegaSweetheart: I suppose I could...first, let me show you a picture.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: [YoungAugustine.jpg]</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Aww! You're so cute!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Yeah...I was born a girl, but preferred playing with the boys and researching on Pokemon. I made a little scrapbook of all of my findings. I was still a little kid, so it's not great.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: [ResearchScrapbook.jpg]</p><p>DoctorOrders: I remember that! I think it's at Mum's place in Sinnoh. Oh! I actually have an image myself to show.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Ben, no.</p><p>DoctorOrders: It's adorable!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: BEN, NO!</p><p>DoctorOrders: Look at this!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: <strong>BEN, NO!!!</strong></p><p>DoctorOrders: [BathTime.jpg]</p><p>DoctorOrders: [LittleScrape.jpg]</p><p>DoctorOrders: [PottyTraining.jpg]</p><p>DoctorOrders: WAIT, NOT THE THIRD ONE!!!</p><p>IBeASadBean: Pfft, Ben, is that you?!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: BEN! WHY?!?!</p><p>DoctorOrders: I was just giving you a hand on the image front!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: NOT LIKE THIS! YOU CAN BE SUCH A DICK SOMETIMES!</p><p>DoctorOrders: What???</p><p>MegaSweetheart: YOU HEARD ME!</p><p>
  <strong>DoctorOrders has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>TechnicalHeart: Gee, good job Augustine.</p><p>TechnicalHeart: [BenIsCrying.jpg]</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Fuck.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Go and apologise.</p><p>
  <strong>MegaSweetheart has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ArtsyMulti has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: About time you showed up!</p><p>ArtsyMulti: Well I'm sorry if I had to film a very important scene and couldn't chat!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I have lots more to do than you, but I still have time for my friends!</p><p>ArtsyMulti: The younger siblings shouldn't have that much to do! Only the older ones can handle it!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I'M AN ADULT! I CAN HANDLE IT!</p><p>ArtsyMulti: YOU CAN'T! YOU'RE SLEEP DEPRIVED AND YOUR ASTHMA DOESN'T HELP EITHER!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: OH, FUCK YOU!</p><p>
  <strong>ArtisticChefBoi has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ArtsyMulti: My little bro hates me...</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Calm down. It happens all the time.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Hey...Lysandre, Lear and Ash are being way too quiet...</p><p>PrinceLife: [LivingTheDream.jpg]</p><p>PrinceLife: Don't worry, I'm alive.</p><p>
  <strong>FlareBoss and PortagTime have been inactive for too long and have been politely kicked from the chat.</strong>
</p><p>PrinceLife: I had, like, three seconds before getting kicked, so I had to message quickly.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: You don't have to post an image of you and Lysandre naked in bed.</p><p>WorldChamp38: How can you tell? It's only their heads and bare shoulders.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Eh, just a hunch.</p><p>PrinceLife: A hunch that you nailed on the head.</p><p>
  <strong>PrinceLife has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: I've got some research to do. See you.</p><p>
  <strong>WorldChamp38 has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>TechnicalHeart: Now what?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: [Rave.gif]</p><p>IBeASadBean: Ok then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Little Wrightworth? Ketchum's Call?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lear has some news for the group after unexpected sickness and Ash gets a creepy phone call.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ProtagTime: Hey, who's on right now?</p><p>IBeASadBean: Just me, what's up Ash?</p><p>ProtagTime: I got this very weird call an hour ago.</p><p>ProtagTime: [Call1.mp3]</p><p>IBeASadBean: Whoa...that IS creepy!</p><p>ProtagTime: Yeah, I don't know what to do about it...any ideas?</p><p>IBeASadBean: Send it to Katt, get her to track down the number and if it calls again, block it.</p><p>ProtagTime: Ok, thanks Alain.</p>
<hr/><p>( THE NEXT MORNING )</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>MegaSweetheart has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Good morning everyone!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Hey, glad you could join at this hour!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: How is everyone else?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Things have calmed down over my end.</p><p>ArtsyMulti: I'm just with my lovely wife atm.</p><p>TechnicalHeart: Aww, stop!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I'm great!</p><p>DoctorOrders: I'm feeling ok.</p><p>ProtagTime: All good here, sort of.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: What do you mean "sort of"?</p><p>IBeASadBean: He got a creepy phone call last night. I was the only other one awake to give advice.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Was it that audio I got at 2AM?</p><p>ProtagTime: That's the one. It took a while to send.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Oh, ok.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Back to the question, I'm alright! Lysandre, Lear, what about you guys?</p><p>FlareBoss: Things are quite rough over here...</p><p>MegaSweetheart: What's wrong?</p><p>FlareBoss: Lear's been vomiting in the mornings for the past three days. He hasn't had any alcohol and all of the food is in date. It can' be food poisoning and he's at the peak of health as soon as the vomiting stops.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Has he taken a purple and blue pill at any point and asked you to fill a form in and then did "the thing"?</p><p>FlareBoss: Yeah, just a month ago, why?</p><p>WorldChamp38: You may want to get him tested...</p><p>FlareBoss: Tested for what??? Is it serious??? Do I have an STD I'm unaware of and passed it on???</p><p>DoctorOrders: I gave you a checkup two days ago, of course you don't.</p><p>FlareBoss: Good...so what's the test for?</p><p>IBeASadBean: Pregnancy.</p><p>FlareBoss: ...BE RIGHT BACK!</p><p>
  <strong>FlareBoss has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: Let's just wait for him.</p><p>( AN HOUR LATER... )</p><p>
  <strong>FlareBoss and PrinceLife have entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Hey. Are you two ok?</p><p>FlareBoss: Yeah and we have some news.</p><p>IBeASadBean: What is it?</p><p>PrinceLife: Looks like we're expecting another little life soon.</p><p>PrinceLife: [PositiveTest.jpg]</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: OMG, CONGRATS!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Aww! A little Wrightworth + Fleur de Lys!</p><p>DoctorOrders: If you have any concerns, you can come to my office and I'll give you a checkover just in case, ok?</p><p>PrinceLife: Thanks!</p><p>IBeASadBean: The next few months will be tough. You have to be ready when the baby is ready. Oh, and labour will be incredibly painful.</p><p>PrinceLife: How do YOU know?</p><p>IBeASadBean: I have a son, remember?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Since when were you pregnant???</p><p>IBeASadBean: You were incredibly busy during that time, so...</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Oh, ok.</p><p>TechnicalHeart: I have some parenting books in my room somewhere if you need them. I bought them in case me and Stella ever wanted a kid. We don't plan on one yet.</p><p>ArtsyMulti: If we do, I'm carrying. Due to Bella's problematic heart, it's too risky for her to go into labour. Her blood pressure will get way too high or she'll have a heart attack mid labour and  it will kill her.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Gee, thanks for the panic bus. -_-</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Hey, only I can make remarks like that to my big sis!</p><p>ArtsyMulti: NAH.</p><p>WorldChamp38: I'm going to leave you guys be. Bye.</p><p>
  <strong>WorldChamp38 has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Well, anyone have any ideas?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: No idea, but Serena and Aria are begging me to do some makeup with them. Au revoir!</p><p>
  <strong>KingOfTheKeys has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>!!!AN UNEXPECTED ERROR OCCURED!!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DoctorOrders has been glitch kicked.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>IBeASadBean has been glitch kicked.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FlareBoss has been glitch kicked.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sticks&amp;Stone has been glitch kicked.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ArtsyMulti has been glitch kicked.</strong>
</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Ok, what just happened?</p><p>TechnicalHeart: I somehow did not get glitch kicked?</p><p>ProtagTime: Same here.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I escaped it as well.</p><p>PrinceLife: I'm still here, but I'm just going to go. I need rest.</p><p>
  <strong>PrinceLife has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>TechnicalHeart: Oh! I forgot! I'm teaching the kids at the Pokemon school some simple code. Bye!</p><p>
  <strong>TechnicalHeart has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Well, guess we'll just chill for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Legendary Trans Comes To Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Augustine and Alain bring along a close friend of theirs, causing a bit of confusion and chaos. Oh, and some others join as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Legend4Life - Tobias</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>ItsFabulousBish - Wallace</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>LostBoi - Leon</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>MegaSweetheart: Hey guys, it's starting to get a bit boring here, don't you think?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Tbh, yeah. I want to invite more people!</p><p>IBeASadBean: I know just the person to add some spice to the chat.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: I've got two other contacts to add.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Go ahead and add them.</p><p>
  <strong>IBeASadBean has added Legend4Life to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>Legend4Life: WHAT'S UP BITCHES?!</p><p>ProtagTime: You added Tobias???</p><p>IBeASadBean: Yeah, so?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Steven, why haven't your contacts been added?</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: One sec! They should be on now!</p><p>
  <strong>Sticks&amp;Stone has added ItsFabulousBish and LostBoi to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Hello there darlings!</p><p>LostBoi: Yo!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Welcome to the boi squad.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Ok, I know Wallace, but who the fuck are the other two?</p><p>Legend4Life: I won the Sinnoh League Tournament, but then got wrecked by the Elite Four. I'm also in the #TransSquad.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: #TransSquad!!!</p><p>LostBoi: I'm Galar's champion. </p><p>ProtagTime: With a horrible sense of direction.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: For anyone who doesn't know me, I'm Wallace, Hoenn Gym Leader and stand in Champion for when Steven decides to not do shit about the region's problems and decides to go and search for rocks instead.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Don't hobby shame me.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: No one asked for your input, Wallace.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: [MiddleFinger.jpg]</p><p>LostBoi: I'm looking at the member list right now, who the fuck is DoctorOrders? We never ordered a doctor!</p><p>DoctorOrders: That's me. I'm Ben, the oldest of the Sycamore siblings. I own the best hospital in Kalos, so watch what you say about my profession.</p><p>LostBoi: Oh. Hi. Ok.</p><p>Legend4Life: Since you're a doctor, quick question. What's the best way to stop painful cramps?</p><p>DoctorOrders: You're on your period, aren't you?</p><p>Legend4Life: No shit Sherlock. It hurts like hell!</p><p>IBeASadBean: Or like the distortion world.</p><p>Legend4Life: Good one.</p><p>DoctorOrders: Have you taken ibuprofen, paracetamol, something like that?</p><p>Legend4Life: Yes.</p><p>DoctorOrders: Have you eaten dark chocolate or bananas?</p><p>Legend4Life: Both.</p><p>DoctorOrders: Do you have a hot water bottle or something?</p><p>Legend4Life: Yeah, but I'm not using it at the moment.</p><p>DoctorOrders: Fill it with boiling water and press it against your abdomen. If it's too hot, add a little bit of cold water. Don't fill it too much and keep it there until the cramps settle down to a point where you can barely feel them.</p><p>Legend4Life: Thanks!</p><p>ProtagTime: HOLD THE PHONE. I didn't know you were trans!</p><p>Legend4Life: Pay attention, dumbass. That's why I wear my cloak. Without it, people can see my not so flat chest. Even with a binder, it doesn't help. I can't afford the surgery over here in Sinnoh, it's way too expensive.</p><p>DoctorOrders: It's quite cheap over here. Feel free to pop round my office if you ever want it done and I'll see what I can do with your budget.</p><p>Legend4Life: You would do that for me?!</p><p>DoctorOrders: Of course! Anything to help my brothers' friend!</p><p>Legend4Life: Thank you! I'll be there soon! I better pack!</p><p>
  <strong>Legend4Life has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>IBeASadBean: I'll go and message him that he can stay at the Lab when he gets here.</p><p>
  <strong>IBeASadBean has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Hold on. Where are the others?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Bella and Stella are soending some alone time together and Lysandre is helping Lear cope with pregnancy,</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: I got an idea! Let's play truth or dare!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Not today. We've got an exhibition match today, remember?</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Let's go then. -_-</p><p>
  <strong>WorldChamp38 and ItsFabulousBish has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: The Pokemon Showcases start tomorrow, so I need to get to Anistar. Bye.</p><p>
  <strong>KingOfTheKeys has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>LostBoi: Guess we just chill until they get back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Social Media Check And Baby Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group gets asked about what social media they have and there's news on the upcoming child!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LostBoi: Yo, who's on?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Check the list. Everyone.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Not everyone, Pierre's offline.</p><p>DoctorOrders: He's currently doing a Showcase. It's just about to end so he should be on in a few minutes.</p><p>LostBoi: Ramdon question, what social media do you guys have? I only have Twitter.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Twitter, Amino, Instagram and Wattpad.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Why Wattpad?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Don't ask.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: I have Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat and Whatsapp.</p><p>IBeASadBean: And?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: ...and TikTok.</p><p>FlareBoss: <strong><em>C U R S E D.</em></strong></p><p>DoctorOrders: What the fuck Lysandre? It's fine to have TikTok.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Yeah, I also have TikTok along with Twitter and Snapchat.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Ok, let me just clear this out of the way, does EVERYONE have Twitter?</p><p>WorldChamp38: I follow EVERYONE'S Twitters, so yeah. Even Pryce has Twitter, which you wouldn't expect from a guy like him.</p><p>LostBoi: So does Kabu. He hit me with the "ok zoomer" this morning.</p><p>WorldChamp38: F</p><p>MegaSweetheart: F</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: F</p><p>IBeASadBean: F</p><p>PrinceLife: F</p><p>FlareBoss: F</p><p>TechnicalHeart: F</p><p>DoctorOrders: F</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: F</p><p>ArtsyMulti: F</p><p>Legend4Life: F</p><p>ProtagTime: F</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: F</p><p>
  <strong>KingOfTheKeys has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: F</p><p>LostBoi: Why the fuck did everyone just type F?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I just came in and saw the Fs and followed along!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Press F to pay respects.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: So, you've been talking about social media?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Yep. What have you got, other than Twitter?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Instagram and Whatsapp.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: I have Whatsapp, along with Twitter, obviously.</p><p>WorldChamp38: From what the other profiles are like, no one else owns any others?</p><p>DoctorOrders: Me and Bella have TikTok.</p><p>ArtsyMulti: Me and Siebold also have TikTok.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Every champion, except Katt, has TikTok.</p><p>ProtagTime: I have Whatsapp.</p><p>Legend4Life: Me and the other rivals own Twitter, TikTok, Instagram and Snapchat.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Oh yeah, I forgot about my Instagram.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Anything else?</p><p>FlareBoss: Me and the other "villains" have both Twitter and Instagram. I have Snapchat and Whatsapp as well.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Hey Lear, you're quite quiet. Are you ok?</p><p>PrinceLife: I'm not feeling well...but I do have some good news!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: What is it?</p><p>PrinceLife: We know the gender! It's a girl!</p><p>FlareBoss: We have a name for her as well!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Already? Wow, you're prepared!</p><p>PrinceLife: We've planned for ages. Want to know the name?</p><p>IBeASadBean: YES!</p><p>PrinceLife: Well, we wanted to call her Leah. Do you guys like it?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: It's very similar to yours, Lear. Are you sure it won't be confusing?</p><p>PrinceLife: No. Pronunciation wise, it'll be like "layer".</p><p>DoctorOrders: Wait, you said you weren't feeling well. Any problems?</p><p>PrinceLife: It's fine, it's just a bit of a fever...</p><p>FlareBoss: You'll be fine, honey. Just get some rest, ok?</p><p>PrinceLife: Ok. I'm going to go then.</p><p>ArtsyMulti: Get well soon Lear.</p><p>
  <strong>PrinceLife has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>Legend4Life: I'm in the mood for some mischief. Anyone willing to join?</p><p>IBeASadBean: What kind?</p><p>Legend4Life: Raiding Ash's sweet stash.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Count me in!</p><p>ProtagTime: GUYS, NO!</p><p>( AN HOUR LATER... )</p><p>IBeASadBean: That was a really bad idea...</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Yeah, you're hospitalized now!</p><p>DoctorOrders: In MY hospital!</p><p>FlareBoss: What happened?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: He got ran over by a UFO, what do you what do you think?!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Sugar level sky rocketed?</p><p>IBeASadBean: Yeah...I'm sorry...</p><p>Legend4Life: I should be the one apologising, I forgot you were diabetic...so, sorry...</p><p>IBeASadBean: It's ok, I forgive you.</p><p>Legend4Life: Those sweets were good, though. TIME FOR ROUND TWO!</p><p>ProtagTime: TOBIAS, NO!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Villainy, Research and Boomers?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A potential psychopath and some older dudes join...ALONG WITH ANOTHER OC!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>RocketMan1996 - Giovanni</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>ThePokemonProfessor - Professor Oak</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>ColdAsIce - Pryce</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>UltimateDad - Kabu</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>JustANormalGuy - Norman</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Snekki - Koga</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BlossomBoi - Triston (OC)</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>WorldChamp38 added BlossomBoi to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>BlossomBoi: Katt, why?</p><p>WorldChamp38: What? I wanted you to join!</p><p>FlareBoss: You're not the only one who has contacts, you know. My turn.</p><p>
  <strong>FlareBoss added RocketMan1996 to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ProtagTime: You didn't...!</p><p>RocketMan1996: Hello there Ash. Long time no see. Oh, hey Lysandre.</p><p>FlareBoss: Sup Gio!</p><p>ProtagTime: Anyone else got any other contacts?</p><p>LostBoi: Yep!</p><p>
  <strong>LostBoi added UltimateDad to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>UltimateDad added ColdAsIce, JustANormalGuy and Snekki to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>UltimateDad: If one of us joins, we all join.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Oh Arceus, not this.</p><p>JustANormalGuy: Hey guys!</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Hey Norman!</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Hello there!</p><p>ProtagTime: Who the fuck is Snekki?</p><p>Snekki: IT'S KOGA, BITCH!</p><p>UltimateDad: Language, children!</p><p>Snekki: Kabu, you're no dadding the chat. You've already done that once.</p><p>
  <strong>ThePokemonProfessor added himself to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: A chat isn't complete without good old Oak!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: What the fuck are you doing here?!</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: Watch your language, mister!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Drop it, there's been quite a lot of cursing already, so there's no point in stopping it.</p><p>BlossomBoi: So what are we doing here.</p><p>IBeASadBean: We're bored, give us something to do.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Truth or dare. Easy.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: YES!</p><p>LostBoi: Ok.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Hey Triston.</p><p>BlossomBoi: ???</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Welcome to the boi squad.</p><p>BlossomBoi: Uhh...thank you?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Hey Lear, you on?</p><p>PrinceLife: Yeah.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: How do you feel?</p><p>PrinceLife: I'm better. Things are getting exciting!</p><p>ColdAsIce: Wait, what's going on?</p><p>FlareBoss: I'm going to be a father. Lear's pregnant.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Mind my language here...WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Ok, how many times as the word "fuck" been used in this chat?</p><p>IBeASadBean: Way too many.</p><p>JustANormalGuy: Jeez. That's a lot. Also, wow, never thought I'd hear Pryce curse.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Sorry, it was my only reaction to the situation. It doesn't seem very natural to me...</p><p>Snekki: Ok boomer.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Stop. We've been over this.</p><p>Snekki: [ThugLifeChoseMe.jpg]</p><p>Legend4Life: Nice filter choice.</p><p>Snekki: Thanks...and you are?</p><p>Legend4Life: Tobias. I won the Sinnoh League.</p><p>ProtagTime: With legendaries.</p><p>Legend4Life: Silence, you twink.</p><p>ProtagTime: :'(</p><p>RocketMan1996: Why am I even here?</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: I regret inviting myself already.</p><p>UltimateDad: My fatherly instincts are making my hairs stand on end! I must parent!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Give me advice on how I can win a Pokemon battle. I suck at them.</p><p>UltimateDad: Type advantages, dodging timing, a strong bond between you and your Pokemon and resilience.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Merci!</p><p>Legend4Life: If you really need someone to parent, my parents hate me for being transgender...</p><p>UltimateDad: Aww, you poor guy. It's fine, I respect that. You can be whoever you want to be.</p><p>Legend4Life: Thanks Kabu. That really means a lot.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: I don't go through the same pain as Tobias mentally, but I go through the same physically. I'm also trans, but I've had the better side of life.</p><p>UltimateDad: No matter if you're a man, a woman, trans, non binary, straight, gay, bi, pan, ace, whatever, I'll respect you.</p><p>PrinceLife: Good!</p><p>ColdAsIce: What if you just need a hug?</p><p>UltimateDad: Do you need a hug, Pryce?</p><p>ColdAsIce: Well, it's just there's so many good feelings right now...it's too much...I'm going to cry, I can't cry, I must...not...cry...!</p><p>JustANormalGuy: And...he's gone.</p><p>Snekki: OnO, Pryce.</p><p>UltimateDad: Come here, you old snowball.</p><p>UltimateDad: [FireAndIceHug.jpg]</p><p>WorldChamp38: Pfft, old snowball. That fits so well.</p><p>IBeASadBean: More like melted snowball.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Thank you Kabu.</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: Now I don't regret it. TOO WHOLESOME!</p><p>RocketMan1996: Must not catch the feels, must eject the feels, oh shit I have the feels, my heart has the feels, I feel faint from the feels.</p><p>
  <strong>RocketMan1996 has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>FlareBoss: Too many feels.</p><p>DoctorOrders: The feeliest feels of the feelands.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Too much. Stop.</p><p>Legend4Life: Aight, Imma head out!</p><p>
  <strong>Legend4Life has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Hey, are we ever going on to that truth or dare?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Maybe tomorrow.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Fine. -_-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. New Born!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A sudden 2AM message sends everyone into a frenzy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FlareBoss: GUYS!!! EVERYONE GET UP RIGHT NOW!!! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: What?! It's 2 in the morning!</p><p>PrinceLife: Guys...my water just broke...</p><p>WorldChamp38: Wait, THE BABY IS COMING?!</p><p>Snekki: You're about to enter parenthood, will you accept? Yes or yes?</p><p>RocketMan1996: I'M COMING!!!</p><p>DoctorOrders: Can you get to Succour?! I'll be there soon!</p><p>FlareBoss: We're on our way right now!</p><p>ColdAsIce: QUICK! SET THE CHAT TO VIDEO CALL!</p><p>IBeASadBean: That'll wake everyone else up.</p><p>JustANormalGuy: THERE'S A CHILD BEING BORN RIGHT NOW, NO ONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT SLEEP!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Ok, everyone take a deep breath. One sec.</p><p>
  <strong>TEXT CHAT ~&gt; VIDEO CHAT</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: Hey! I see you're nearly there!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Ugh...what time is it???</p><p>Legend4Life: I want to go back to sleep.</p><p>LostBoi: YOU TWO BETTER STAY AWAKE, THERE'S A PRINCE IN LABOUR HERE!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: FUCK, IS IT HAPPENING?!</p><p>IBeASadBean: And we're on video chat now, so we can see your flat hair.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I put it down to sleep, it gets all tangled otherwise.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Ok then.</p><p>TechnicalHeart: WHY DID NO ONE WAKE ME UP?!</p><p>ArtsyMulti: LEAR, ARE YOU OK?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Thank Arceus I was up for a drink already, do you need anything?</p><p>WorldChamp38: How are you so calm right now?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Fatigue makes me calm.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Keep us updated, you two!</p><p>( SIX HOURS LATER... )</p><p>BlossomBoi: How is he?!</p><p>DoctorOrders: He's ready to push, finally. It took longer than expected. Ok Lear, push!</p><p>PrinceLife: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!</p><p>FlareBoss: Uhh...we should quickly log out, this may take a while.</p><p>
  <strong>FlareBoss, DoctorOrders and PrinceLife have left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: Time for a waiting game.</p><p>( ANOTHER FOUR HOURS LATER... )</p><p>
  <strong>FlareBoss, DoctorOrders and PrinceLife have entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>FlareBoss: She's out!</p><p>PrinceLife: 12:10PM, she was out. Oh boy, I'm so tired...</p><p>FlareBoss: It's ok sweetheart, catch up on some sleep now. I'll log you out.</p><p>
  <strong>PrinceLife has been politely kicked by FlareBoss.</strong>
</p><p>DoctorOrders: A happy and healthy girl, bang on the due date!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: You did a great job, bro.</p><p>IBeASadBean: You really helped them through it.</p><p>FlareBoss: You guys are now all aunts and uncles. NO REJECTIONS!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Yay, I'm an aunt!</p><p>RocketMan1996: Stop it, you're going to make me cry...nevermind, it's happening...!</p><p>FlareBoss: Aww, Gio. It's fine.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Them feels...too many feels...</p><p>WorldChamp38: Hold on!</p><p>
  <strong>VIDEO CHAT ~&gt; TEXT CHAT</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: There, back to normal.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Oh boy, what's happened here?</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: So many notifications!</p><p>WorldChamp38: You missed the birth.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: FUCK!</p><p>Legend4Life: Don't worry, it was mainly Lear screaming. How is baby Leah doing?</p><p>FlareBoss: She's doing great! Here, I'll show you a pic!</p><p>FlareBoss: [BabyLeah.jpg]</p><p>IBeASadBean: Ah, my heart! Too cute!</p><p>TechnicalHeart: She be so small!</p><p>WorldChamp38: <em><strong>S M O L B E A N</strong></em></p><p>MegaSweetheart: I expected that!</p><p>WorldChamp38: I had to!</p><p>FlareBoss: I'm going to spend some alone time with Lear.</p><p>
  <strong>FlareBoss has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>DoctorOrders: I'm here as well, you know...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Truth or Dare and Confessions?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth or dare game finally happens. Secrets are spilled and a hidden couple finally reveals themselves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ItsFabulousBish: Ok, I've waited too long, can we do truth or dare now?</p><p>WorldChamp38: I'm up for it, I'm bored out of my mind!</p><p>Legend4Life: Count everyone else in!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Tobias, you can't do that.</p><p>Legend4Life: I want to and I will do.</p><p>FlareBoss: Count me and Lear out, we have a newborn to look after.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Ok.</p><p>FlareBoss: I'll stay on just to hear the secrets. Lear's offline, but he says hi.</p><p>IBeASadBean: HELLO LEAR!</p><p>DoctorOrders: Alain, no.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Drats.</p><p>JustANormalGuy: Come on, let's start already!</p><p>Snekki: Patience.</p><p>JustANormalGuy: Aww, ok.</p><p>WorldChamp38: We're starting now anyways. So, who wants to go first?</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: I'll take the risk.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Ok Wallace, truth or dare?</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Dare!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Strip to your underwear and dive into the ocean.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Really? Ok.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: [AquaticBooty.jpg]</p><p>RocketMan1996: Ah, my eyes!</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: Too thick!</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Oh, you like what you see?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Did you do it or not?</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Yeah, they're soggy. Ok...Bella, truth or dare?</p><p>TechnicalHeart: Truth.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: What was your first sex experience like?</p><p>TechnicalHeart: Weird. Me and Stella had no experience before and being lesbian made it even harder to get it right. We eventually got into a rhythm and now we can do it with ease.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: You didn't have to add the last bit, sis.</p><p>TechnicalHeart: I wanted to. Koga, truth or dare?</p><p>Snekki: Truth.</p><p>TechnicalHeart: Are you dating Norman?</p><p>JustANormalGuy: o\\\\\\o</p><p>Snekki: ...yes.</p><p>ColdAsIce: EVERYONE KNEW ALREADY!</p><p>TechnicalHeart: I know, I wanted to confirm it.</p><p>Snekki: Ok then. Pryce, truth or dare?</p><p>ColdAsIce: Dare.</p><p>Snekki: Do seven minutes in heaven with Kabu.</p><p>ColdAsIce: WHAT?!</p><p>UltimateDad: That's too far.</p><p>Snekki: If you reject, your punishment is a harsh whipping from me. No mercy.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Ok, we'll do it!</p><p>( A FEW MINUTES LATER... )</p><p>UltimateDad: That was...amazing.</p><p>ColdAsIce: I feel so fired up right now!</p><p>IBeASadBean: What did you do?</p><p>ColdAsIce: Uhh...private stuff...</p><p>JustANormalGuy: You decided to take a body tour, if you get what I mean.</p><p>ColdAsIce: NORMAN!</p><p>JustANormalGuy: What?</p><p>ColdAsIce: Besides, Kabu and I are more...oh, how should I put this?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Intimate?</p><p>ColdAsIce: Yeah...</p><p>UltimateDad: He's my boyfriend.</p><p>ColdAsIce: KABU, WE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM YET!</p><p>UltimateDad: Sorry...</p><p>WorldChamp38: Wait...YOU'RE DATING?!?!?!</p><p>ColdAsIce: &gt;\\\\&lt;</p><p>UltimateDad: Yes...for a while.</p><p>( A FEW HOURS LATER... )</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Ugh...I feel sick...</p><p>WorldChamp38: That's what you get for daring Ash to spank me earlier.</p><p>ProtagTime: Yeah, I never wanted to!</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: But still...hot sauce, whisky, grape juice and ketchup? In one drink?</p><p>
  <strong>PrinceLife has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>PrinceLife: Leah's asleep, so I decided to check in on you guys.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Well, half of the group has had some form of alcohol, Oak is completely wasted, several people have been spanked, Ben was chained up like a dog, there was a lot of explicit acts and Koga pole danced. You missed A LOT!</p><p>PrinceLife: Aww, I wish I could've joined, but I'm a mother now and I have a duty of care.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Ok.</p><p>Snekki: Hey Norman.</p><p>JustANormalGuy: ?</p><p>Snekki: Truth or dare.</p><p>JustANormalGuy: Uhh...dare?</p><p>Snekki: Do an hour in heaven with me.</p><p>JustANormalGuy: Sure. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>
  <strong>JustANormalGuy and Snekki have left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: Now what?</p><p>
  <strong>ColdAsIce and UltimateDad have left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Where are those two off to?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I can only guess why.</p><p>RocketMan1996: I need help.</p><p>FlareBoss: What?</p><p>RocketMan1996: I'm stuck in the fat suit...</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: Here, I've got it.</p><p>RocketMan1996: Cheers Sam.</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: No problem, douche canoe.</p><p>RocketMan1996: Ok, why?</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: It's a running nickname.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: I want to eat a stick.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Oh great, he's wasted as well.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: icutsoyciuGyiguogIYguoguyafuisf76zf7yfay7gYuf8syg8yGu8gs7ywgu9ag7gs8uwf97gaui</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: All I got out of that was "I cut soy guy".</p><p>DoctorOrders: Who is soy guy?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Don't ask me, I know no soy guy. I just want sleep now...and maybe some ibuprofen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Gayness, Baby Leah and Error?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another addition to the chat adds one to the gay counter. People also visit baby Leah and there are other additions. Plus, an unexpected error cuts the chat short.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>SpeedyBoi - Ace (OC)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>CasinoCentral - Grimsley</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BurnMeAlive - Flint</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>UnlimitedPower - Will</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>WorldChamp38: Hey Lear, how's Leah doing?</p><p>PrinceLife: She's doing fine! She's so cute!</p><p>PrinceLife: [AdorableBaby.jpg]</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Aww! She's so sweet and innocent!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Wait until she grows up and finds this.</p><p>FlareBoss: Shut it, you panini stick.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Panini stick! LOL!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: What kind of insult is that?</p><p>FlareBoss: One I spent almost all night planning.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: :'(</p><p>ColdAsIce: That's just downright depressing that you spent your well deserved sleeping time coming up with an insult for a good person.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Tbh, it was a good insult and he deserves it. &gt;:)</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: You bitch.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Hey, where's Ben?</p><p>
  <strong>DoctorOrders has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DoctorOrders has added SpeedyBoi to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>FlareBoss: Who is this?</p><p>DoctorOrders: Everyone, meet my husband, Ace.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Ayy, Ace! How are you, mate?</p><p>SpeedyBoi: I'm doing great! Man, it's been ages!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Oh! I have some contacts I want to bring on! One sec!</p><p>
  <strong>ArtisticChefBoi has added CasinoCentral and BurnMeAlive to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>CasinoCentral: Why?</p><p>BurnMeAlive: Hey there! I sense some burning passion here!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Hey Grimsley, hey Flint.</p><p>Legend4Life: Ok, that username is just messed up.</p><p>BurnMeAlive: Yeah, yeah, I know it's morbid, I had no other ideas.</p><p>PrinceLife: Hey you three, meet my newborn daughter, Leah!</p><p>PrinceLife: [MyLittlePrincess.jpg]</p><p>CasinoCentral: HOLY SHIT! TOO CUTE!!!</p><p>BurnMeAlive: Is the swearing being monetized here?</p><p>WorldChamp38: No.</p><p>BurnMeAlive: FUCK YEAH!</p><p>UltimateDad: So, how many people are we going to add until we're completely done with this chat?</p><p>WorldChamp38: I have no idea. I hope not too many. I don't want it to get to the point where EVERYONE is on here. That's what the international chat is for.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Hold on, let me check that for a sec.</p><p>
  <strong>ColdAsIce has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: I've been on there before. A lot of crazy stuff happens there. You name it, it has happened.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: 1-1 is a whole lot worse. There's lots of explicit content. Oh, and Ben, don't leave your 1-1 with Ace open when your laptop is on my desk.</p><p>DoctorOrders: &gt;\\\\\&lt;</p><p>SpeedyBoi: You shouldn't have been looking at that! It's private!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: It was right there, I couldn't resist.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Does anyone know a cure for a hangover?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Don't tell me you got drunk.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: I got drunk...Wallace is a bit drunk as well...</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Uh, no, I'm sober.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Either way, I need help.</p><p>
  <strong>ColdAsIce has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>PrinceLife: How did your journey to the other side go?</p><p>ColdAsIce: Well, here's the summary. Raihan is screaming at everyone, Thorton and Roxanne are flirting, Crasher Wake is threatening to body slam everyone, Surge is having a mental breakdown, the twins are going ham and Will desperately wants to join us.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I'll add him on. One second.</p><p>
  <strong>ArtisticChefBoi has added UnlimitedPower to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>UnlimitedPower: Why hello there!</p><p>JustANormalGuy: We heard you were in hell.</p><p>UnlimitedPower: Yes, international is INSANE!</p><p>CasinoCentral: I'm glad to be out of there myself, almost lost a bet to Cynthia.</p><p>PrinceLife: Hey Will!</p><p>UnlimitedPower: What?</p><p>PrinceLife: [LittleCutie.jpg]</p><p>UnlimitedPower: Aww, who is that?! She's so cute!</p><p>PrinceLife: This is my daughter, Leah.</p><p>UnlimitedPower: I wish I was related to that sweet thing...</p><p>PrinceLife: Everyone here is automatically an aunt or uncle.</p><p>BurnMeAlive: WAHOO! UNCLEHOOD!</p><p>DoctorOrders: I'm hoping for a child myself soon. Me and Ace are trying.</p><p>WorldChamp38: You've tried twice, so you only have three more attempts.</p><p>DoctorOrders: I know, Katt.</p><p>SpeedyBoi: Actually, I want to try now.</p><p>DoctorOrders: Wait, now?</p><p>SpeedyBoi: Yes, now.</p><p>DoctorOrders: Ooh, someone's eager! Let's go!</p><p>
  <strong>DoctorOrders and SpeedyBoi have left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>RocketMan1996: Hey, Lysandre.</p><p>FlareBoss: Hm? What's up Gio?</p><p>RocketMan1996: Can I see Leah in person?</p><p>FlareBoss: Sure! You're in Kalos right now, right?</p><p>RocketMan1996: Yeah, Malva gave me a room at her place.</p><p>FlareBoss: Cool. Come over then!</p><p>RocketMan1996: Thanks! I'm going to spend some time offline.</p><p>PrinceLife: Oh, and Leah needs changing. I'm going off as well.</p><p>FlareBoss: I'm going along. See you guys later.</p><p>
  <strong>FlareBoss, PrinceLife and RocketMan1996 have left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: I bet they'll have a great time!</p><p>ProtagTime: I never expected someone like Giovanni to act so kindly to them.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Giovanni and Lysandre were already friends, so it all clicked. Also, he's realky had a change of heart. Well, for now at least.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: I'm seeing everything in triple. I need some rest.</p><p>
  <strong>Sticks&amp;Stone has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>UnlimitedPower: I'm looking back through this chat. There's a LOT of swearing!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Just roll with it. I tried to stop it at first, but it just didn't work and I went along with it.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I may have started the swearing chain...</p><p>CasinoCentral: That explains it.</p><p>
  <strong>!!!ERROR, CHAT CONNECTION UNSTABLE, SHUTTING DOWN TEMPORARILY!!!</strong>
</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: Aww, son of a bi---</p><p>
  <strong>SERVER SHUT DOWN</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Serious Times and 1-1s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some people fall ill and the chat is way too quiet. Some 1-1s are had as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ColdAsIce: The chat is awfully quiet...</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Yeah. Are we the only ones active?</p><p>ColdAsIce: I think so.</p><p>
  <strong>BurnMeAlive and ArtisticChefBoi have entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ColdAsIce: Hey lads...</p><p>BurnMeAlive: Oh wow, it's so quiet here!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Yeah, what's up with everybody?</p><p>
  <strong>WorldChamp38 has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Hey Katt, what's up with everyone?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Aunt Sycamore is in a really bad state, Tobias is ill right now, Lysandre and Lear are looking after Leah, Giovanni is not in a good place and everyone else is either with a relative or doesn't want to come online.</p><p>BurnMeAlive: Yeah, Grimsley's Wifi is down, so he can't get on.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Steven and Leon are currently doing an exhibition match. Oh, and from what I've heard, Professor Oak is sick.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Kabu's phone is just about dead and Norman and Koga are on holiday.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Ooh, anywhere interesting?</p><p>ColdAsIce: A love hotel. ;)</p><p>WorldChamp38: Wow. Ok then.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Hey, some of the others have gone online.</p><p>WorldChamp38: They must be on 1-1s or international.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>1-1 (Augustine + Pierre)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Hey, I heard what happened with your dad...</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Oui, Papa isn't feeling very well...I don't know for certain, but I think his time is almost over...</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Aww, Pierre, he's a strong guy. He has some strength left in him, but prepare for the worst. I don't want to give false hope.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I know...how's Ciara?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: My aunt? Not good...she's got Alain's and Bella's problems combined...</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Heart problems and diabetic?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Bingo.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: You poor guy...</p><p>MegaSweetheart: I wonder how everyone else is doing.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>1-1 (Alain + Tobias)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>IBeASadBean: How do you feel right now.</p><p>Legend4Life: I feel like shit.</p><p>IBeASadBean: F.</p><p>Legend4Life: How about you?</p><p>IBeASadBean: Sleep deprived, sick to my stomach and worried to my core. My aunt is really not feeling well and she's the only non homophobic relative I have, other than my siblings.</p><p>Legend4Life: I would hate to be in the position you're in. I hope she gets better soon.</p><p>IBeASadBean: I hope you get better soon as well.</p><p>Legend4Life: Thanks. :3</p><p>IBeASadBean: No problem pal.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Main Chat</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: Alright, 5x26?</p><p>BurnMeAlive: 130.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Correct! 85x9?</p><p>BurnMeAlive: 765.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Whoa! Good job! Last one. 17x38?</p><p>BurnMeAlive: 646.</p><p>WorldChamp38: O.O</p><p>BurnMeAlive: What? I look dumb, but I was top of my class!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Plz help me with my homework then.</p><p>BurnMeAlive: Send it over, I'll write you the formulas for each question and send it back.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Thanks!</p><p>BurnMeAlive: I'll send you a folder full of formulas as well.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Cool!</p><p>
  <strong>!!!ERROR, 1-1 SHUT DOWN!!!</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: Well, that just happened.</p><p>
  <strong>MegaSweetheart has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Hey...</p><p>ColdAsIce: How is your aunt?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Not good.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Hope she gets better soon.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Thanks Pryce.</p><p>ColdAsIce: No problem.</p><p>WorldChamp38: I hope things eventually get better around here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello. I'm trying to keep a good schedule for chapters, updating once every day or two, but I'm currently lacking chapter ideas. I might not update for a bit. If you want more stories, I have three big ones on Amino and a few on Wattpad. I also have a few posts on Tumblr. I hope you all have a nice day/night.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Drunkness and Memes (Possible Gayness)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People get drunk again and post memes and shit. Also, hella gay. (And Pierre is a panini)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WorldChamp38: Anyone just feel like...<em><strong>E</strong></em></p><p>MegaSweetheart: E. I feel the E.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: I hug the E.</p><p>LostBoi: I eat the E.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I cook the E.</p><p>DoctorOrders: I suck on the E's dick because my gay ass is sad right now.</p><p>ColdAsIce: One, what the fuck did I just wake up to? Two, why Ben? Why?</p><p>UltimateDad: I a lidl tee pat sho a spoht...</p><p>JustANormalGuy: Is he on crack?!</p><p>ColdAsIce: No, drunk. We had a contest.</p><p>Snekki: What kind of contest? ;)</p><p>ColdAsIce: A blowjob contest...</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Ok, how does that work?</p><p>ColdAsIce: Whoever is the blower is trying to get the other to cum. Every time they succeed, they take a shot of vodka. Needless to say, I have an aching dick and a drunken Kabu next to me. I only got him to cum once, so I only had one shot and I'm still sober.</p><p>FlareBoss: That is one fucked up contests...I LIKE IT! Hey Augustine, how about you and Seba---</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Don't you fucking dare.</p><p>ColdAsIce: I know it sounds messed up, but considering I needed to blow off some steam to keep my sex drive active, it's worth it.</p><p>Snekki: It's official. This chat has ruined Pryce's innocence.</p><p>ColdAsIce: I was never innocent. OwO</p><p>Legend4Life: He just OwO'd. PRYCE JUST OWO'D!</p><p>DoctorOrders: Tbh, I'm tempted to try that.</p><p>
  <strong>SpeedyBoi has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>SpeedyBoi: WHOMST HAS SUMMONED THE ALMIGHTY ONE?!</p><p>DoctorOrders: Me. Look up in the chat a little.</p><p>SpeedyBoi: Ok...what the fuck is that?</p><p>DoctorOrders: You are looking at the right message, right?</p><p>SpeedyBoi: Why would you cheat on me with a letter of the alphabet???</p><p>DoctorOrders: Wrong message. Look at the long one Pryce wrote.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Please no, please no, please no, please no.</p><p>SpeedyBoi: ...kinky.</p><p>ColdAsIce: ~\\\\~</p><p>UltimateDad: Wht tsf you dhien</p><p>
  <strong>IBeASadBean and Sticks&amp;Stone have entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Hi.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Yo.</p><p>IBeASadBean: What kind of shit is Pryce on rn?</p><p>ColdAsIce: The price of cumming six times in one night.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Is that even physically possible?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: According to my incognito tab, yes, but it shouldn't be painful.</p><p>ColdAsIce: It didn't hurt until after the six cummings.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: That sounds like the world's worst film. "After the six cummings".</p><p>WorldChamp38: Pierre, I know you're on, you're on the chat list. Speak, will you?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Shit. I've been found.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: How long have you been here?!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Half an hour.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Day 23 in the chamber. They ain't found me yet, but when they do, they're gonna be surprised.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: You just quoted a TikTok.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: And they were roommates.</p><p>IBeASadBean: <em><strong>OMG, they were roommates.</strong></em></p><p>MegaSweetheart: HURRICANE CATRINA?! MORE LIKE HURRICANE TORTILLA!</p><p>FlareBoss: Do u kno de wae?</p><p>ColdAsIce: NO.</p><p>JustANormalGuy: WHAT THE FUCK IS UP KYLE? NO, WHAT DID YOU SAY DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK DUDE? STEP THE FUCK UP KYLE!</p><p>Snekki: What your profanity?</p><p>DoctorOrders: YOU BETTER STOP! STOP! <strong>BITCH, STOP! <em>AHHHHHH!</em></strong></p><p>SpeedyBoi: Fuck me daddy til my face falls off!</p><p>DoctorOrders: My pleasure. ;)</p><p>IBeASadBean: Ben, nnNOooOoooOoooOoOoOOOO</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Is your caps lock broken?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: What just happened in the past fifteen minutes?</p><p>BurnMeAlive: Fucked up shit.</p><p>WorldChamp38: WHEN DID YOU ARRIVE?!</p><p>BurnMeAlive: You didn't see me on the list. I've been here for three hours.</p><p>SpeedyBoi: Three hours. THREE FUKCING HOURS!</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: I don't know how to input anymore.</p><p>FlareBoss: Oh to the great lords above, someone save me from this.</p><p>
  <strong>PrinceLife has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>PrinceLife: Leah's having a nap. What's up?</p><p>FlareBoss: Save me. This place is cursed. <strong>Cursed, I tell you. <em>C U R S E D.</em></strong></p><p>PrinceLife: I can see that. What are you bitches up to?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Pryce cummed six times on one night.</p><p>ColdAsIce: And my dick hurts.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: What have you been up to, other than taking care of Leah? Getting freaky?</p><p>FlareBoss: <em><strong>S i l e n c e, p a n i n i  s t i c k.</strong></em></p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Do I look like a panini?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Tbh? A bit.</p><p>
  <strong>KingOfTheKeys has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>IBeASadBean: And you oop.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Stay away from me with that VSCO crap.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Ok.</p><p>( 12K years later... )</p><p>MegaSweetheart: NO, U.</p><p>JustANormalGuy: NO, U.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: NO, U.</p><p>JustANormalGuy: NO, U.</p><p>Snekki: Chill.</p><p>JustANormalGuy: Fine.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: NO, U. HAHA, I WIN!</p><p>DoctorOrders: Forget this. It's gone to shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Another Incoming and Other Worldly Engagement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Ace have some exciting news, then Pierre drops another bit of news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wahoo, crossover mention time. My favourite.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WorldChamp38: Hey, everyone doing ok?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Yeah, I think so.</p><p>RocketMan1996: I'm hanging in there. Just about.</p><p>FlareBoss: To be fair, we're all nearly dead inside, other than little Leah, who is a sweet child and must be protected.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Where's Ben? Where's Pierre?</p><p>SpeedyBoi: Pierre? No clue. Ben? He's, uhm...doing something real quick.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Do you know where he is, though?</p><p>SpeedyBoi: Here at my place.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Hey, quick question Ace, where are you living these days? I heard you moved a few months ago.</p><p>SpeedyBoi: I'm living in Shalour. Nice seaside view, great training areas and good shops.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Good to know. I might see you around then.</p><p>
  <strong>DoctorOrders has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Hello. Done with your thing?</p><p>DoctorOrders: Yeah, about that...I have something huge I want to say...which could change everything.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Don't tell me you're leaving Kalos.</p><p>DoctorOrders: No...I'm pregnant. Me and Ace were trying earlier, remember? I just took the test and it was positive.</p><p>DoctorOrders: [ImPregnant.jpg]</p><p>Snekki: Congrats!</p><p>JustANormalGuy: Good for you two! Wait, if you're the pregnant one, who's delivering the baby?!</p><p>WorldChamp38: I've delivered one or two kids before, I've got it.</p><p>BurnMeAlive: If I was giving birth, I would NOT let you do it!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Alright.</p><p>IBeASadBean: I'm going to be an uncle!</p><p>FlareBoss: You're already an uncle.</p><p>IBeASadBean: I mean a blood uncle.</p><p>
  <strong>LostBoi and KingOfTheKeys have entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: Where have you two been?</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: I didn't even realise you weren't on, Leon.</p><p>LostBoi: I was helping Raihan with training.</p><p>UltimateDad: Yeah, as if that's true. ;)</p><p>LostBoi: SHUT IT.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Pierre, are you ok? You're very quiet.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: [EngagementRing.jpg]</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: [Speechless.jpg]</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: [Bonnefoy-laBleu.jpg]</p><p>WorldChamp38: HOLY SHIT!</p><p>ArtsyMulti: No way. NO WAY. <strong>NO WAY.</strong></p><p>KingOfTheKeys: ...</p><p>ColdAsIce: Wow, he really IS speechless.</p><p>CasinoCentral: Hey, say something. Are you alright?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: <em><strong>I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!</strong></em></p><p>SpeedyBoi: Congrats! Oh, and Ben's pregnant.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Congrats to you too then!</p><p>FlareBoss: When is the wedding?!</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: I have a vicor's license!</p><p>WorldChamp38: That's a thing?</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: Yeah! I got it in case Blue and Red ever got married.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Wow, that's dedication right there.</p><p>BurnMeAlive: So there's going to be a second kid and another married couple. Pierre, who's your other half?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Augustine and Katt are the only ones who will know him, possibly. Francis Bonnefoy is his name, but his nickname's France.</p><p>BurnMeAlive: Oh gosh, it's not one of those other world dudes, is it?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: He is.</p><p>BurnMeAlive: Well, I'm out.</p><p>
  <strong>BurnMeAlive has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>UnlimitedPower: Oh wow.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Shocked?</p><p>UnlimitedPower: No shit Sherlock.</p><p>CasinoCentral: So I get another niece/nephew? YES!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Everyone does. Right?</p><p>DoctorOrders: I'm going with Lear's rule where everyone in this chat is automatically an aunt or uncle.</p><p>
  <strong>Legend4Life has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: You missed two very big pieces of news. Scroll up.</p><p>Legend4Life: OH WOW.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I have a fiance now and Ben's expecting! We're going to have such a good time planning all of this, we can get a lovely cake, have a baby shower, introduce the kid to Leah, get pretty outfits---</p><p>FlareBoss: <em><strong>S H U T  I T, P A N I N I  S T I C K.</strong></em></p><p>KingOfTheKeys: No, how about you shut up for once? Oh, and can you stop with the panini stick?</p><p>FlareBoss: Never.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: <strong>BEGONE THOT!</strong></p><p>
  <strong>FlareBoss and KingOfTheKeys have been politely kicked by TechnicalHeart.</strong>
</p><p>TechnicalHeart: They were getting annoying.</p><p>DoctorOrders: Oh, ok then. That just happened.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Life is crazy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Confessions and First Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leah takes her first steps and Lear takes a lot of pictures of it. Plus, some newcomers AND ANOTHER OC! Also, Giovanni lets something slip.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>FilmMePlz - Brycen</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>StabbyStabby - Wikstrom</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HoleIn1 - Tanya (OC)</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I'm getting lonely...</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Uh, there's a lot of people here. Why?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: None of the other Kalos Elite Four members are here and it makes me sad...</p><p>CasinoCentral: Don't worry, I've got that covered. I also want to bring along someone else.</p><p>
  <strong>CasinoCentral has added FilmMePlz and StabbyStabby to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>CasinoCentral: SHIT, WRONG PERSON!</p><p>FilmMePlz: Rude. @^@</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: WIKSTROM!!!</p><p>StabbyStabby: I have come to accompany you in your brave quest of secrecy and love.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Wik, you can just be casual here.</p><p>StabbyStabby: Good, I don't want to do that the entire time, it takes so long to type.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Good for you.</p><p>FilmMePlz: Ayy, Pryce!</p><p>ColdAsIce: Hey Brycen.</p><p>
  <strong>HoleIn1 has added herself to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>HoleIn1: Alain, you're needed at the golf club, STAT.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Tanya, WTF are you doing here?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Hey Tanya.</p><p>PrinceLife: Hi, I have a daughter now.</p><p>HoleIn1: Since when?</p><p>PrinceLife: Since...uhh, five months ago. Also, LOOK!</p><p>PrinceLife: [FirstBabySteps.jpg]</p><p>PrinceLife: [ProudMother.jpg]</p><p>Snekki: Nice one!</p><p>
  <strong>RocketMan1996 has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>RocketMan1996: Guys, I have something to confess. I think Junko likes me and I like her too, what do I do?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Wow, what a way to come out.</p><p>RocketMan1996: SHIT!!! WRONG CHAT!!!</p><p>FlareBoss: I would've seen it anyways.</p><p>RocketMan1996: No, it was meant for the villain quad chat! &gt;\\\\\&lt;</p><p>FlareBoss: I would've got a tip off from Bowser then.</p><p>RocketMan1996: *^*</p><p>MegaSweetheart: You like Junko? Junko Enoshima?</p><p>RocketMan1996: Yes...</p><p>MegaSweetheart: I HAVE TO TELL KOREKIYO! BRB!</p><p>
  <strong>MegaSweetheart has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Hey Ben, how's the pregnancy going?</p><p>DoctorOrders: It's going alright, although I've hit the sickness period of it and it maoes mornings a pain to get through.</p><p>LostBoi: You poor lad. It'll be ok.</p><p>DoctorOrders: I know, it's just strange feeling it myself.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I might ask Francis about kids. Knowing him, he probably at least wants one. I honestly hope for one as well.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Oh lord, we're going to have 100 kids in this chat by Tuesday if you don't stop.</p><p>JustANormalGuy: Katt, it's Saturday.</p><p>
  <strong>MegaSweetheart has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: Exactly.</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: Really? That's overexaggeration.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: <em><strong>NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR FUCKING OPINION.</strong></em></p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: -_-</p><p>FilmMePlz: What's with all of the swearing?</p><p>StabbyStabby: Shut up and roll with it.</p><p>HoleIn1: I regret this. I should've done a 1-1 instead.</p><p>
  <strong>HoleIn1 has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>IBeASadBean: Tanya no... :(</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Aww, in love with her?</p><p>IBeASadBean: I'm gay as fuck, of course not. She's the golf club leader and someone I can rant to about different courses.</p><p>StabbyStabby: So, Lear, you have a daughter?</p><p>PrinceLife: Yeah, her name's Leah. Thanks to Katt's scientificness, me and Lysandre conceived naturally and I had to push her out of me after carrying her for nine months.</p><p>PrinceLife: [LovelyBaby.jpg]</p><p>PrinceLife: [Wrightworth-Fleur-de-Lys.jpg]</p><p>FilmMePlz: Ugh, I can see the image of it...</p><p>PrinceLife: What? Leah's so sweet and lovely!</p><p>FilmMePlz: No, I mean you in labour, pushing Leah out of you with all of that blood and a clear view of your micro dong.</p><p>PrinceLife: It's bigger than that and why are you imagining my dick in the first place?!</p><p>FlareBoss: <strong>One more time and I'll tear your skinny ass limb from limb.</strong></p><p>FilmMePlz: Don't.</p><p>CasinoCentral: He's got thiccness, it's just discrete.</p><p>BurnMeAlive: How do you know that for certain?</p><p>CasinoCentral: Uhh, no reason!</p><p>FilmMePlz: Yeah, no reason!</p><p>ColdAsIce: Aww, come on. We all know Grimsley is bi and I've seen you two hanging out together, sharing a chocolate bar on a park bench.</p><p>FilmMePlz: Were you stalking me?!</p><p>ColdAsIce: No, I was on a date with Kabu. Didn't I tell you already about him?</p><p>FilmMePlz: Ah, yeah.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Hey, where are some of the others?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: I don't know.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: My sister is with your sister and as far as I know, Tobias is at a gala.</p><p>IBeASadBean: A gala? What kind?</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Oh, it's the Trophy Gala! That's why Steven and Ash aren't here either! Did you get the invite?</p><p>IBeASadBean: No.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Oh...they must've forgot about you.</p><p>IBeASadBean: FOR FUCK'S SAKE, WHY?!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Must have no service to Kalos.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Forget it.</p><p>
  <strong>IBeASadBean has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: It could've been worse, I suppose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Conditions and Electricity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few people start to talk about a sensitive subject and someone else joins the squad, then quickly regrets it like everyone else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>ElectricArmy - Surge</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>WorldChamp38: Yo, guys, I know we have known each other for ages, but how about we get to know each other more than we already do?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: I'm down.</p><p>Legend4Life: Everyone else is down.</p><p>ProtagTime: Tobias, no. Not again.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Tbf, we're all down anyways.</p><p>ProtagTime: Fine.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Ok, who wants to start.</p><p>UnlimitedPower: ...</p><p>CasinoCentral: ...</p><p>WorldChamp38: What's with you two?</p><p>BurnMeAlive: Oh, I know what's up. Sie?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Yeah, I know as well. Bruno? Oh wait, he's not here.</p><p>ArtsyMulti: I'm here for you bro.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Oh, shut up.</p><p>UltimateDad: I sense you two have something in common which touches on a sensitive subject.</p><p>BurnMeAlive: You got it. Will, Grims, do you mind if you tell them or is it too much of a sensitive subject?</p><p>ProtagTime: Oh, hold on. I've got a 1-1 on my laptop and someone wants to join.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Bring them on.</p><p>
  <strong>ProtagTime has added ElectricArmy to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>Snekki: Ayy, Surge!</p><p>ElectricArmy: Ayy, Koga!</p><p>JustANormalGuy: Ayy, hands off!</p><p>ElectricArmy: Whoa, what's up with him?</p><p>Snekki: Protective boyfriend mode.</p><p>ElectricArmy: YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!?!</p><p>JustANormalGuy: Yes, me.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Ok, shut the fuck up and listen to Will and Grimsley for a sec.</p><p>UnlimitedPower: Uhh...ok, so...uhm...I don't know how to say this...</p><p>CasinoCentral: There's something that me and Will have in common which is actually quite negative.</p><p>WorldChamp38: You're infertile? You got small dicks? You're very feminine?</p><p>CasinoCentral: No, no and no. Well, maybe for the second one, but that's not it. You see...me and Will both have...uhh...</p><p>WorldChamp38: It's ok, take your time.</p><p>DoctorOrders: We're all ears.</p><p>CasinoCentral: ...severe anxiety...</p><p>WorldChamp38: What??? You have anxiety???</p><p>BurnMeAlive: Me and Siebold didn't know until somethjng happened on Pasio. Apparently, Nanu snapped at him after not even trying in their last battle and he ended up triggering an anxiety attack. He shook in place with his head lowered and his hands on his face. He whimpered a little as well. The sight of seeing Grimsley like that was heartbreaking. As for Will, it's not certain events that trigger it. Will, care you explain?</p><p>UnlimitedPower: Alright...well, you see, I know I say that, uhm...my mask is for my persona, but actually...it's to stop me from shutting down entirely...</p><p>TechnicalHeart: Carry on...</p><p>UnlimitedPower: Without my mask, I feel like everyone has their eyes on me...I feel judged, anxious, insecure, scared, threatened, etc...I just curl up on the floor next to a wall if I'm in public and rock back and forth slowly. It may also have to do with the fact I'm autistic, but still...it's really hard.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: You're autistic?</p><p>UnlimitedPower: Go ahead. Let the insults rain...</p><p>MegaSweetheart: No! I would never do that. I'm autistic myself. So are Ben and Bella. Alain doesn't have it, he got diabetes instead.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Diabetes and autism don't link as far as I know of.</p><p>ElectricArmy: I regret this. It's too sad.</p><p>Snekki: [Crying.jpg]</p><p>FilmMePlz: [AlsoCrying.jpg]</p><p>CasinoCentral: Aww, don't cry, we've found ways to cope with it.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: What is happening right now?</p><p>LostBoi: Yeah, my mind is lost.</p><p>UltimateDad: Your sense of direction was hopeless to begin with.</p><p>LostBoi: -_-</p><p>ElectricArmy: Hmm...nope, still regret.</p><p>ProtagTime: Aww, come on Surge. Stay, will you?</p><p>ElectricArmy: Ugh, fine, whatever!</p><p>Snekki: Surge is now a teen girl.</p><p>ElectricArmy: SHUT IT.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Ok, I think we've overloaded the chat.</p><p>ProtagTime: There is never enough people.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Silence.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: We be dead rn. Forget life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. New Born 2!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a quick conversation, Ben goes into labour.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DoctorOrders: It's the due date...</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Wait, you never told us the gender!</p><p>DoctorOrders: I'm keeping it a secret.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: That's not going to help. I had to buy everything in either purple, red, black or white because blue and pink are out of the question since we don't know the gender.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Well, whatever it is, I bet it'll be beautiful.</p><p>DoctorOrders: I hope so, since me and Ace are...!!!!!</p><p>ColdAsIce: What's wrong, lad?</p><p>DoctorOrders: Uhh, I don't want to alarm anyone, but...</p><p>SpeedyBoi: Your water just broke! FUCK! I'M NOT PACKED YET!</p><p>DoctorOrders: I packed everything a few months back, there's a camo sports bag under the bed---AND I FEEL CONTRACTIONS!</p><p>SpeedyBoi: Oh, nice job! Now, HOPSITAL!!!</p><p>ElectricArmy: WTF IS GOING ON?!</p><p>Snekki: No one woke us up!</p><p>IBeASadBean: It's 2PM!</p><p>JustANormalGuy: We're hung over from a ride on Pryce's kink train. Deal with it.</p><p>ColdAsIce: WHAT?!</p><p>JustANormalGuy: The contest. It hurts now...</p><p>UltimateDad: Oh, that, yeah, ok.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: <strong>NO ONE FUCKING CARES, JUST GET THIS DAMN THING ON VIDEO CHAT!</strong></p><p>BurnMeAlive: O.O</p><p>CasinoCentral: Uhh...good afternoon everyone?</p><p>ArtsyMulti: Compared to last time, you're certainly panicking now.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I sort of...have a sugar rush right now. My sweet tooth was bugging me and I may have eaten a lot of sugar.</p><p>WorldChamp38: One sec!</p><p>
  <strong>TEXT CHAT ~&gt; VIDEO CHAT</strong>
</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: Whoa, hello, what's happening here?</p><p>RocketMan1996: Child time!</p><p>PrinceLife: I hope things go well, you two!</p><p>DoctorOrders: We've just got to Succour. Don't worry, the midwives have this sorted, so you can stay at home, Katt.</p><p>WorldChamp38: I'm not even in Kalos, so I couldn't come and help even if I wanted to unless I took off in my helicopter.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Wait, so that helicopter I see you in sometimes...YOU OWN THAT?!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Why are you the surprised one? You have one.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: No, my dad has one, I just borrow it.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Lucky... *^*</p><p>LostBoi: You guys need helicopters, I can just get a Corviknight taxi wherever I want.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: You can't leave Galar in a Corviknight taxi.</p><p>LostBoi: But still. Transport.</p><p>SpeedyBoi: UHH, WE HAVE A MORE IMPORTANT THING TO WORRY ABOUT RIGHT NOW!</p><p>DoctorOrders: OH WOW, NO WONDER YOU WERE SCREAMINB SO MUCH, LEAR!</p><p>PrinceLife: It was the most painful thing I have ever felt, but I don't regret it...OH MY LORD!!!</p><p>ColdAsIce: What's wrong?!</p><p>PrinceLife: Nothing's wrong! Leah said her first word!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Congrats!</p><p>PrinceLife: Look!</p><p>PrinceLife: [FirstWord.mov]</p><p>IBeASadBean: Aww! She said Mama!</p><p>PrinceLife: I'm crying, I can't stop!</p><p>FlareBoss: This is video chat now, we can all see and I'm right here, so I can see plysically.</p><p>DoctorOrders: WE'LL BE A WHILE!</p><p>
  <strong>DoctorOrders and SpeedyBoi have left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: All we have to do is wait.</p><p>( ALMOST SIXTEEN HOURS LATER... )</p><p>Legend4Life: Why has this chat been fully active for sixteen hours straight?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Ben went into labour at 2PM yesterday and we've all been waiting.</p><p>Legend4Life: I'm too tired to even complain about missing it.</p><p>
  <strong>SpeedyBoi has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>SpeedyBoi: It's a boy!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Yay!</p><p>IBeASadBean: TRUE UNCLEHOOD!</p><p>SpeedyBoi: Want to know the name?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Of course, dumbass.</p><p>SpeedyBoi: Christopher! Chris for short!</p><p>UltimateDad: Wow, uncreative.</p><p>SpeedyBoi: Oh, shut up. I'm spending some time with Ben and him.</p><p>
  <strong>SpeedyBoi has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>Legend4Life: Things certainly de-escalated quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Gay AF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for some fucktards getting gay. Well, that was the plan for them anyways.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CasinoCentral: Help me, I need life in my soul...</p><p>FilmMePlz: I can't give life in your soul, but I can give life in your ass.</p><p>StabbyStabby: OMG, no, shut up.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Deal with it Wik, this chat is gay as fuck.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: I'm actually bi, but still...</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: And I'm pan.</p><p>PrinceLife: I'm also pan.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: I'm the gayest thing in existence.</p><p>LostBoi: Oh yeah? I bet I can out gay you.</p><p>IBeASadBean: I can out pizza the hut.</p><p>TechnicalHeart: <em><strong>No one out pizzas the hut, you scum.</strong></em></p><p>IBeASadBean: :'(</p><p>DoctorOrders: Period cramps messing with your temper again?</p><p>TechnicalHeart: That's so stereotypical of you! ... It's true though, I just started.</p><p>ColdAsIce: I can be out gayed by about half the chat, but I still have the vibe.</p><p>Snekki: VIBE CHECK!</p><p>Snekki: [PrideFlag.jpg]</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Yes.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Yes.</p><p>Legend4Life: Everyone says yes.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Give me a bi flag and I'll think about it.</p><p>TechnicalHeart: Me and Stella need a lesbian flag. Stat.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Hey, Tobias, quick question. Did you ever get that top surgery done?</p><p>Legend4Life: Oh, no! I forgot!</p><p>DoctorOrders: Are you still in Kalos?</p><p>Legend4Life: No.</p><p>DoctorOrders: Oh...well, next time you visit, I'll see what I can do. Now I have a son, I'm spending a day off every week, since being a doctor isn't easy.</p><p>PrinceLife: Hey, where's Ace?</p><p>DoctorOrders: Looking after Chris. Where's Lysandre.</p><p>PrinceLife: Looking after Leah.</p><p>BurnMeAlive: I don't even know why this chat exists anymore.</p><p>
  <strong>BurnMeAlive has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ColdAsIce: Did we pass the vibe check?</p><p>Snekki: You passed.</p><p>
  <strong>UnlimitedPower, ElectricArmy and RocketMan1996 have entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ProtagTime: Hey.</p><p>UnlimitedPower: Hello. I see things have been quite chilled here.</p><p>RocketMan1996: WHO DARES TRY TO OUT PIZZA THE HUT?!</p><p>IBeASadBean: We don't speak about this.</p><p>ElectricArmy: You little punk. Why'd you say you can out pizza the hut?</p><p>IBeASadBean: Shut the fuck up, I can and I will.</p><p>StabbyStabby: Fuck this.</p><p>
  <strong>StabbyStabby has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: O.O</p><p>MegaSweetheart: I'm as shocked as you. Never thought Wikstrom would curse.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Well, he did.</p><p>ProtagTime: What has this group become?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm running out of ideas again, help me...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Medical Stuffs And Wedding Plans (Plus crossover???)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People discuss medical stuff and Pierre's wedding. Also, three Blustone characters end up in the wrong chat. Along with that, ANOTHER OC!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>CampusGrill - Lisa (OC)</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>SteelyBodyguard - Kain (Blustone)</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>ImmortalOne - Karl (Blustone)</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>TheArtefactKing - Geranium (Blustone)</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I can barely breathe...</p><p>FlareBoss: What's wrong?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I have a really sore and swollen throat...it's triggered my asthma and I've been hospitalized.</p><p>DoctorOrders: Are you in Succour?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Yes, dumbass. I can see you from my room. Also, I wanted to bring along someone else.</p><p>
  <strong>ArtisticChefBoi has added CampusGrill to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HoleIn1 has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>IBeASadBean: I thought you weren't staying, Tanya.</p><p>HoleIn1: I sense Lisa vibes, I join.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Oh, hi Lisa!</p><p>CampusGrill: Hey Alain! Hey Tanya! Hey...Siebold?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Yes, that's me. Lear is also part of the chat room, but is not on right now. He's looking after his daughter.</p><p>
  <strong>KingOfTheKeys has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Guys, I need help!!!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: What's up?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I don't know how to plan this wedding! It's really stressful for me!</p><p>UnlimitedPower: I can provide entertainment for you.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I can serve food to the guests and make the cake.</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: I have the vicor's license, if you recall.</p><p>TechnicalHeart: I know some great venues!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Thank you all! Also, are you ok Siebold?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Yeah, just my stupid asthma...</p><p>IBeASadBean: Trust me, I have diabetes to deal with.</p><p>UnlimitedPower: That's medical. What about mental? I'm autistic and have severe anxiety.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Also autistic.</p><p>DoctorOrders: Also autistic.</p><p>TechnicalHeart: Also autistic, plus heart problems.</p><p>CasinoCentral: Also severe anxiety.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Bladder issues.</p><p>FlareBoss: Uhh...</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: What? I'm just being honest.</p><p>
  <strong>SteelyBodyguard, ImmortalOne and TheArtefactKing have added themselves to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>SteelyBodyguard: Finally, this should be the place. Hey Captain, where are you.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Kain...WTF are you doing here?</p><p>SteelyBodyguard: OH SHIT, WRONG CHAT!</p><p>ImmortalOne: Hey, hey, wait.</p><p>TheArtefactKing: Ayy, Steven!</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Ayy, Geranium!</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Ayy, who dis hoe?</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Wallace, that's rude. Also, this is Geranium, an ancient artefact collector. These are his friends, Kain and Karl.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Oh, you're Alain's boyfriend, right?</p><p>IBeASadBean: !!!</p><p>ImmortalOne: Uhh, yeah.</p><p>SteelyBodyguard: Guys. Come on.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Aww, Kain, Karl, Geranium, stay a little longer!</p><p>JustANormalGuy: Ooh, Midgardians! How are Gerard and Monica?</p><p>Snekki: How the fuck do you know people from other worlds?</p><p>JustANormalGuy: I was curious. :3</p><p>MegaSweetheart: One question...where the fuck is Katt?!</p><p>UltimateDad: You have a point there, she hasn't been on.</p><p>
  <strong>WorldChamp38 and ProtagTime have entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: Sorry guys, had to do an exhibition match.</p><p>ProtagTime: Yeah, sorry.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: That's ok. Look who stumbled into here!</p><p>SteelyBodyguard: I'm not putting up with this shit.</p><p>
  <strong>SteelyBodyguard has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>TheArtefactKing: We should...get going...</p><p>
  <strong>TheArtefactKing has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>IBeASadBean: Karl, plz don't go. &lt;3</p><p>ImmortalOne: Sorry baby, I have to. I feel awkward being surrounded by too many Trainers.</p><p>
  <strong>ImmortalOne has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: Ok, what did I miss other than the Midgard fiasco?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Not much, but I need help with wedding plans.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Meet me at Cafe Soleil. All of you.</p><p>
  <strong>WorldChamp38 has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Let's get going then.</p><p>CampusGrill: Wait for me!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I'll just Skype call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Ah sh*t, here we go again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The chat has been inactive and finally, it reactivated. Oh, and stressful times for little Pierre.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BurnMeAlive: Oh wow...this place is so dead...</p><p>SpeedyBoi: Tell me about it.</p><p>
  <strong>WorldChamp38 has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: <em><strong>REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE</strong></em></p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Hi. You finally returned.</p><p>WorldChamp38: You were with me most of the time!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I was there to help Tyltyl. Do you really think she can cook for that many people at once by herself?!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Not even you can pull that off, so no.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Exactly!</p><p>FlareBoss: Leah's walking and talking like crazy here.</p><p>SpeedyBoi: Little Chris is getting there. Oh, wait, are we forgetting something?</p><p>
  <strong>KingOfTheKeys has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Where are you guys?!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Uhh...</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: ARE YOU FUCKING DUMB?! MY WEDDING IS TOMORROW! I NEED YOU GUYS HERE! <strong>NOW!</strong></p><p>MegaSweetheart: Someone's mad.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I'm not mad, I'm really scared and anxious! What if something goes wrong?!</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: You'll be fine, young lad. You've got the most time ahead of you.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: If that's not obvious enough already. -_-</p><p>StabbyStabby: How come no one has left the chat since, well, it shut off?</p><p>WorldChamp38: I can deactivate the chat and when it is reactivated, everyone automatically rejoins.</p><p>
  <strong>DoctorOrders and Legend4Life have entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>IBeASadBean: Hey, did you get it done?</p><p>DoctorOrders: I tried as hard as I could to work with his budget, but there was nothing I could do without doing it illegally.</p><p>Legend4Life: I have to wait until I get a proper job instead of a part time one at the PokeMarts...</p><p>TechnicalHeart: Oh, have you got a PMP?</p><p>Legend4Life: Yes.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: What is a PMP?</p><p>TechnicalHeart: It stands for PokeMart Pass. It means you can work at any PokeMart for as long as you wish. You have to work for at least three hours to get paid for it.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Oh, ok.</p><p>BurnMeAlive: Hey Sie, WTF were you and Katt on about?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: We were in Midgard for a few weeks.</p><p>WorldChamp38: I'm a Leader there. I either live there or live here. I rarely ever go elsewhere unless I have to or I'm in the mood.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: We have something more important here!</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Shut up, Pierre. We know. Wedding shit. Deal with it.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: -_-</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Besides, isn't 19 a bit young for marriage? Don't you want to wait until you're a bit older and more mature?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I'm mature enough!</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Lie detected.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: You guys are so mean to me. Always picking on the youngest because they seem like an easy target. TnT</p><p>WorldChamp38: Meh sowwy. OnO</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: You're fine, Katt. I know you mean well.</p><p>IBeASadBean: What about the rest of us?!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Sorry...I just got caught up in the moment. You're right, maybe I'm not mature enough for this...</p><p>PrinceLife: No. Follow your heart.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Really???</p><p>PrinceLife: Of course. You were so excited to get the show on the road. You have everything ready. You are marrying someone who really understands. You'll never find someone like that again. There's no going back now anyways.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I'm an idiot, I have to do this! Not jist for me, but for you guys, for Francis, for everyone.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Give us a few minutes and we'll head there. Get some rest. You deserve it.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Merci...</p><p>
  <strong>KingOfTheKeys has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>MegaSweetheart: He still seems really nervous...</p><p>WorldChamp38: He's young and still has his entire adult life ahead of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Third Time's The Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seems like the newly weds are expecting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WorldChamp38: The wedding was amazing! Did you guys enjoy it?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Katt, it was a month ago.</p><p>WorldChamp38: I know, it's just it was so good, I still have the vibes! I wonder how Pierre is doing?</p><p>FlareBoss: He was a little bit too excited last time I saw him.</p><p>PrinceLife: Since when did you and him meet up?</p><p>FlareBoss: He needed an extra hand with one of the Showcases, so I decided to help out. I hope you don't mind.</p><p>PrinceLife: I trust you. O3U</p><p>
  <strong>KingOfTheKeys has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>IBeASadBean: Hey, how are you?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Uhh...interesting news...</p><p>ElectricArmy: What is it, kid?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I'm not a kid, Surge.</p><p>CasinoCentral: You're still the youngest here. The babies don't count.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: The youngest, now an expectee, might I add.</p><p>JustANormalGuy: No way.</p><p>Snekki: You didn't...</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Pierre, show us.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: [TestedPositive.jpg]</p><p>DoctorOrders: Pierre, I know it's amazing news, but it's very risky for your age. If you go through with this, you'll not only be unable to live freely, you'll be risking your health as well.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: It's a risk I'm willing to take.</p><p>DoctorOrders: Think about it. Are you really sure?</p><p>TechnicalHeart: OMG, Ben, let him do it if he wants to do it!</p><p>ColdAsIce: Tbf, you ARE a very young lad. I'm a bit concerned...</p><p>UltimateDad: No need to worry, snowball. He'll be fine.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Thank you Kabu, Bella. At least SOME people understand...</p><p>WorldChamp38: We ain't trying to insult you. Just worried for you, that's all.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I've thought long and hard. I know all of the rewards, risks and consequences. I'm ready. I have to go, Francis is waiting.</p><p>
  <strong>KingOfTheKeys has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: At least he's happy.</p><p>WorldChamp38: That makes three kids now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Rumour Humour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rumours from Lumiose University go around a few of the chat members. Siebold complains about a certain student.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ArtisticChefBoi: Is it just us two?</p><p>IBeASadBean: Nope.</p><p>HoleIn1: Just us FOUR.</p><p>CampusGrill: Everyone else is offline, but I don't think we have long.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Well, I heard rumours about some of the people in our year.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Yas queen, spill.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: You just said yas queen! HAHAHA!</p><p>IBeASadBean: Nevermind, spill!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Anyways, you know Jennie Cave in Ice Hall? Apparently her and Tim Howers from Fire Hall are in a relationship. They've been having sex in the men's bathroom on the fourth floor.</p><p>CampusGrill: OMG, what will Lee say about this?</p><p>HoleIn1: Lee? Lee Sandey in Bug Hall?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: He found out about it and threatens to tell the whole school if Jennie doesn't pay for the death of his step mother.</p><p>IBeASadBean: She killed her?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: No, her father killed her.</p><p>HoleIn1: Wow. That must've been traumatizing for both Lee and Jennie.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Jennie never wanted it to happen. She regrets letting her father do it.</p><p>
  <strong>WorldChamp38, Legend4Life, ColdAsIce, Snekki, MegaSweetheart and FlareBoss have entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: What is going on here?</p><p>IBeASadBean: BEKFAST.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Shut the fuck up and be honest.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I'm spilling the tea.</p><p>Legend4Life: B R U H. Someone fucking died.</p><p>Snekki: Ooh, I've heard what happened to him. He's a ninja, I've met him before. Donnie Cave, one of the best. It's sad he was arrested recently for murder...</p><p>FlareBoss: Does Lear know about this? He is a Uni student as well.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Told him in person.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Let me guess, copying his homework.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: How did you know?</p><p>ColdAsIce: You shouldn't copy others, young lad.</p><p>HoleIn1: He never has time to actually complete any homework piece. He copies off of us to try and slow down the huge amount of detentions he's had.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I even got suspended for fighting people. Twice.</p><p>CampusGrill: Hey, Jack started it, you retaliated.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: He's a little bitch. He stole my inhaler last week and I went to the hospital because of it.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Jack Steins, right?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Yeah, in your tutor.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Oh, him. You're not his only target. He offered me a donut which had so much sugar, I was in a coma for an hour. He was suspended for three weeks. One more act like that and he'll get expelled.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: He's essentially my bully. I heard he targets someone, then sends most of his hatred to them. He targets a few others, but only deals minor blows.</p><p>HoleIn1: Thank me for finding that out.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Hey, Siebold, if you ever need any help, you can always come over, ok? You can talk with me or any of my siblings.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Thank you...you're like a brother to me...</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Dude, our sisters are married, we are step brothers.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Oh yeah.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Well, I hope you'll be fine in the future.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I hope so too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry the chapters have been a bit short recently. Sometimes, I get a flood of ideas and sometimes, I get none at all. It's just random. I might post soon or I might not post for a while.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Our New Horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Sycamore siblings and a few others have all gotten the new Animal Crossing game. Some are addicted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MegaSweetheart: Who's gotten the new Animal Crossing game?</p><p>WorldChamp38: New Horizons? I'm getting it tomorrow.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: It's AMAZING! I've got the whole series now! My island is already at 3 stars. I want it at 5.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Wow, Pierre, I never knew you were such an Animal Crossing fan!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Yeah. Plus, I can't really do much considering the pregnancy, but this keeps me busy.</p><p>DoctorOrders: Any favourite islanders?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Cousteau. You know, has the whole Kalos vibe. I am spiritually connected to this dude.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Anyone got any smug islanders they want to get rid of?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Oh, yeah, you want all the residents of Fricc Island to be smug. Including yourself. -_-</p><p>WorldChamp38: HA. FRICC ISLAND.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Mine's Lumiose Island. What about the rest of yours?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Kalos Island. It's kinda bland, but I had no other ideas.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Ryori Island.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Kantonese for cooking, right?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Yeah, but it can also be Johtonian. Thank Will for the translation.</p><p>
  <strong>UnlimitedPower has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>UnlimitedPower: You called?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Animal Crossing. Have you got it?</p><p>UnlimitedPower: Yes. 5 star island. Fully kitted out.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: <em><strong>WHAT?!</strong></em></p><p>UnlimitedPower: Hey, where's everyone else?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Bella is busy, Flint's wifi is down and everyone else doesn't have AC:NH so I kicked them out.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Hey, Alain.</p><p>IBeASadBean: ?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: I have a smug islander that's been bugging me lately. Do you want them?</p><p>IBeASadBean: Who is it?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Marshal. I want to get as many Kalosean islanders as possible.</p><p>IBeASadBean: I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HIM, YES! I need to get rid of a Kalosean. Do you want Gaston?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: <strong>Yes.</strong></p><p>IBeASadBean: I have a free villager slot, so I'll come over, drag him over to here, then you come here and take Gaston. Deal?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Deal.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Oh wow, business trade going on here. Also, Katt, there's a villager named Katt!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Whoa. Ok.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Hey! Fun fact! In the Hoenn version of the first ever game, there was a villager called Pierre. He's not found anywhere else, sadly. I'd love to have him.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Idk what I'll do with my island, but now I have two goals. Get Katt and get Raymond. I love Raymond.</p><p>DoctorOrders: Everybody loves Raymond.</p><p>UnlimitedPower: That's a Unovan based TV show.</p><p>DoctorOrders: Ah yeah. It is.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Well, I guess I know what'll be on everyone's minds when they get back on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's short, didn't have many ideas. I just want the game to arrive already! TnT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Missed Birth + Comatose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone misses the birth of Pierre's child and another child goes into a coma.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WorldChamp38: Wow. This place is dead. HELLO OUT THERE! Anyone out there? Some respond. Please. Please. Please.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Calm down, will you? We've been out for months...</p><p>WorldChamp38: I know.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: I ain't in a good place right now.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Why?</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Ehh...my dad is sick and I have a fucking migraine which makes me want to crack my head open with a brick.</p><p>ProtagTime: I wonder how Pierre's getting on with the pregnancy.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Probably aching.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>1-1 (Pierre + Wallace)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>KingOfTheKeys: Hey Wallace, I have some news. ...Respond. Bitch, respond. BITCH, RESPOND!</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Bitch, stfu. What is it?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: So...I'm in the hospital...</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Is the baby ok?!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: She's premature by three months...</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Yay, a girl! Not yay, she's premature.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Everyone missed her birth. Even Francis, he was way too busy with work and wasn't able to respond.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: I'm guessing she'll have to be incubated...what's her name?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Faya. My great grandmother was called that. Francis had no ideas, so he left it up to me. I'm heading to main to break the news.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Main Chat</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Legend4Life: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>IBeASadBean: Mood.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: I couldn't tell if that was a scream of pain or a weird orgasm.</p><p>Legend4Life: I'm not very fuckable right now, so the first one.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Ah, gotcha.</p><p>
  <strong>KingOfTheKeys and ItsFabulousBish have entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: Hey, how's the pregnancy?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Over with, the baby was premature.</p><p>ProtagTime: Oh my...</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: She's stable and her name's Faya.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Because it was Pierre's idea due to Francis' lack of brain cells.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: <strong>Do you want your neck snapped?</strong></p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Why are YOU the mad one?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: He's still one of my friends.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: And I'm too tired to complain...</p><p>
  <strong>Snekki and JustANormalGuy have entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>JustANormalGuy: Before you ask, everything is going horrible.</p><p>Legend4Life: What is it?</p><p>Snekki: [DaughterInComa.jpg]</p><p>Snekki: I feel nearly empty.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Janine will wake up and if she doesn't, I'll make her wake up. I don't care how long it takes, I can't have a soppy ninja to deal with 24/7.</p><p>JustANormalGuy: The soppy ninja is my problem, not yours. No offence.</p><p>Snekki: None taken, it actually makes me feel a bit better.</p><p>
  <strong>UnlimitedPower has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>UnlimitedPower: I'm coming to hug you and you better not resist.</p><p>Snekki: :')</p><p>Snekki: [FriendAndBoyfriendHug.jpg]</p><p>Legend4Life: I need a hug too...</p><p>Snekki: Stfu, you haven't got a daughter in a coma.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Mine's premature. Not the same pain, but close enough.</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: I'm checking in on the gay wasteland.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Isn't this it?</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: No, this is the gay shack.</p><p>
  <strong>WorldChamp38 changed the chat name to The Gay Shack.</strong>
</p><p>MegaSweetheart: WHY HAVE WE NOT HAD A CHAT NAME YET?!?!</p><p>WorldChamp38: I forgot.</p><p>ProtagTime: Let's go. Quickly. I would prefer to die over there.</p><p>
  <strong>Sticks&amp;Stone and ProtagTime have left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: This chat is just...F.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's a bit dark. I'm busy with things. It may take a while. Check out It's A Chat World's Craziness for some more fun stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Double Agent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People switching between several chats gets tiring, but it brings some spicy news. Oh, and a fight between pansexuals.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have had no ideas until now, I've been too busy with my collab fic. XD<br/>Shoutout to Flora, Masterette and Leaf!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PrinceLife: Well that was...interesting to say the least.</p><p>FlareBoss: Your face is giving mixed signals.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I'm a little shook myself. Everyone in Fools House thought you were dead and it's only NOW that Malva decides to call me to tell them. Now Melony is going crazy.</p><p>StabbyStabby: <em>I am confusion.</em></p><p>UltimateDad: I've had to string along...I didn't want Melony to panic.</p><p>ColdAsIce: <strong><em>A H E M !</em></strong></p><p>UltimateDad: Don't worry, snowball. I love you now and forever. &lt;3</p><p>WorldChamp38: FINALLY! SPEAK, MY CHILDREN!</p><p>RocketMan1996: Are you on drugs?</p><p>WorldChamp38: No, it's just technically I'm older than everyone here. Combined.</p><p>UnlimitedPower: <strong>What the fuck are you guys talking about?</strong></p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Ok. Let me explain. So, you know when we thought Lysandre was dead?</p><p>FlareBoss: I faked my death.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Yeah, that. Anyways, Fools House was stuck on it being a fact, unaware he was still alive. I wasn't in the group when I found out, neither was Lear. In fact, the chat wasn't even up when we found out. Kabu was the only blood Galarian aware. So, we made a deal. We'd wait until something big happens to break the news. It was all my idea. I acted like a puppet master, they just don't know yet...if I tell them, they might kick me out...Kabu might nit be seen as a dad anymore...I don't want to even think about what Bede would do to Lear.</p><p>PrinceLife: What about...you know who?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: I forgot about Rose...he knows as well. I'm full of guilt...</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: This is depressing.</p><p>FlareBoss: <em><strong>S H U T  I T ,  P A N I N I  S T I C K .</strong></em></p><p>KingOfTheKeys: It's happening again. Plz. I'm tired and not in a great mood because of it.</p><p>FlareBoss: Oh, ok.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: O.O Seriously? TAKE THAT, VOUS SALOPE!</p><p>PrinceLife: <strong>What did you say???</strong></p><p>MegaSweetheart: Didn't realise people were on. He said: "Take that, you bitch!"</p><p>PrinceLife: SWIGGITY SWOOTY, I'M COMING FOR YOUR FUCKING BOOTY!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: <strong>SACRE BLEU!!! HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO QUICK?!?!</strong></p><p>PrinceLife: GET HERE! <strong>NOW!</strong></p><p>KingOfTheKeys: HELP! HELP! <em>PLEASE! HELP! <strong>OW, STOP IT!</strong></em></p><p>UltimateDad: Isn't "Sacre bleu" Siebold's line?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Only in Fools House. Here, it's just: <em><strong>HOLY FUCK!</strong></em></p><p>WorldChamp38: Another crazy day, I guess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. School Issues---oh sh*t, not again!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been a while. Might as well write a chapter about school in school! XD<br/>Sorry it's been a while, collab and stuff happened. Expect slow updates.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so I had to finish this at home, but hey, at least I updated. XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ArtisticChefBoi: <em><strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!</strong></em></p><p>PrinceLife: <em>Why must we suffer?!?!?!</em></p><p>FilmMePlz: SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!</p><p>WorldChamp38: What's up with you three?</p><p>IBeASadBean: <strong>This past week has been so stressful...</strong></p><p>DoctorOrders: You all had schoolwork, didn't you?</p><p>FilmMePlz: I was meant to start at Uni last week and completely forgot!</p><p>IBeASadBean: Oh wow, you're not the only one.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Our new Science teacher is SO ANNOYING!!!</p><p>PrinceLife: I know, right?!</p><p>HoleIn1: Life is tough and uni is tougher.</p><p>CampusGrill: You can say that again.</p><p>StabbyStabby: Agreed. We got a new Drama teacher and she is just such a prick to us.</p><p>UnlimitedPower: F in the chat for the uni students.</p><p>WorldChamp38: F</p><p>MegaSweetheart: F</p><p>DoctorOrders: F</p><p>FlareBoss: F</p><p>RocketMan1996: F</p><p>ColdAsIce: F</p><p>ElectricArmy: F</p><p>UltimateDad: F</p><p>JustANormalGuy: <em>Someone plz hit me in the head with an anvil.</em></p><p>Snekki: Plz don't.</p><p>BurnMeAlive: What's up with you?</p><p>JustANormalGuy: This well has been SO FUCKING STRESSFUL!!!</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: You're not in uni tho.</p><p>JustANormalGuy: No, I mean, THERE HAVE BEEN SO MANY GYM BATTLES AND MOST WERE BACK TO BACK!</p><p>JustANormalGuy: [FloodedDoor.jpg]</p><p>JustANormalGuy: I HAD TO GET THE GYM TRAINERS TO FORCE THE DOORS SHUT <em>JUST SO I COULD TAKE BREAKS!!!</em></p><p>Legend4Life: F in the chat for Norman.</p><p>IBeASadBean: F</p><p>WorldChamp38: F</p><p>FlareBoss: F</p><p>PrinceLife: F</p><p>MegaSweetheart: F</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: F</p><p>DoctorOrders: F</p><p>TechnicalHeart: F</p><p>ArtsyMulti: F</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: F</p><p>JustANormalGuy: F indeed. F for fuck my life, it's hard.</p><p>Snekki: Aww, bb, come here. ;-;</p><p>JustANormalGuy: TvT</p><p>ColdAsIce: OnO</p><p>UltimateDad: OnO</p><p>Snekki: Don't worry, he'll be fine. :)</p><p>FilmMePlz: Oh shit, 'scuse me.</p><p>CasinoCentral: <em>o.o</em></p><p>ElectricArmy: New child, calling it.</p><p>WorldChamp38: You can't assume that straight away.</p><p>CasinoCentral: Ahh, he's vomiting.</p><p>Legend4Life: You might be right, Surge.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Do we need anymore?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: No, but they're always welcome.</p><p>
  <strong>ProtagTime has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ProtagTime: Did I miss anything?</p><p>FlareBoss: Nothing, except school talk, a stressed out Norman and a potentially pregnant Brycen.</p><p>ProtagTime: <em>Oh shit, not again.</em></p><p>PrinceLife: I suppose we just have to wait and see. Grimsley, have you got any tests there?</p><p>CasinoCentral: Just gave him one, he'll be back on in a sec. We have them just in case Shauntal and Caitlin need them.</p><p>( A FEW MINUTES LATER... )</p><p>FilmMePlz: Well...the result just came up.</p><p>BurnMeAlive: What is it?</p><p>FilmMePlz: It's...positive...</p><p>CasinoCentral: Oh shit, Brycen!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: What happened?!</p><p>CasinoCentral: He passed out from shock. I'll take him to my room so he can wake up.</p><p>WorldChamp38: I hope you'll be ok...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. University: Enraged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Linked with Masterette's chat fic story. UwU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IBeASadBean: <em><strong>ASH!!!!!</strong></em></p><p>ProtagTime: What?! You've grilled me already. OmO</p><p>MegaSweetheart: WTF did he do?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Oh, nothing much, <strong>EXCEPT BOMBING OUR CLASS WITH A FUCKING CANNON AND COSTING US TEN POINTS OFF OF OUR SCIENCE TEST, <em>WHICH MAKES 30% OF OUR FINAL GRADE!!!</em></strong></p><p>PrinceLife: <strong>I WAS ON THE BORDERLINE TO FAILING!!!</strong></p><p>StabbyStabby: Jeez, at least it wasn't mine.</p><p>ProtagTime: Ooh, good idea! MASTERETTE, GET THE BOX CANNON AGAIN!</p><p>
  <strong>Masterette has added herself to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>Masterette: Roger that!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Oh, hi, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!?!?!</p><p>Masterette: You invaded my clan, I invade yours.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Could've at least provided me a warning.</p><p>Masterette: You didn't provide ME with a warning.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Touche.</p><p>FlareBoss: Omfg, you're even on the news,</p><p>ProtagTime: Oh, that was just night skating.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: <em>I'm gonna do what's called a pro gamer move.</em></p><p>ProtagTime: What the---AH---</p><p>DoctorOrders: WTF?!?!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: <strong>Augustine, what did you do?!</strong></p><p>MegaSweetheart: Bashed Ash over the head with the fire extinguisher.</p><p>Masterette: <em><strong>YOU DID WHAT?!?!?! PROFESSOR, WHY?!</strong></em></p><p>MegaSweetheart: Shut the fuck up or you get it too.</p><p>Masterette: I've got a stronger head than Ash, you can't seriously think of trying.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Take it seriously, he gets REAL aggressive.</p><p>Masterette: <em>When you say it, it's a cause for concern. o.o</em></p><p>BurnMeAlive: What is happening here?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: <strong><em>Ash and Masterette bombed our class in a box fired from a cannon and cost us 10 points!</em></strong></p><p>BurnMeAlive: Wow. You sound mad.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: <strong><em>I'M BLOODY LIVID!!!!!</em></strong></p><p>IBeASadBean: I'm going to ask to retake it...I don't want this shit putting me behind.</p><p>PrinceLife: I'll come too.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Korrina's retaking it as well. Siebold, what about you?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: <em>Fine...</em></p><p>FilmMePlz: Well, I'm glad I'm too far away to get box bombed.</p><p>Masterette: Brb, I need to go and get the cannon ready for tomorrow's university class.</p><p>StabbyStabby: Well, whoever gets bombed will be mad about that.</p><p>StabbyStabby: <strong>WAIT, SHIT, THAT'S MINE! DON'T!!!</strong></p><p>Masterette: Tough luck Wikstrom!</p><p>StabbyStabby: <em><strong>GET BACK HERE!!!</strong></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. That Damn Box Cannon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You read the title. More shit happens. Oh, and the Showcase staff get their own blimp.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>StabbyStabby: THAT BLOODY BOX CANNON!!!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: You too?!</p><p>ProtagTime: OnO, don't do the double grill. Can't go through that again.</p><p>Masterette: Me neither. :(</p><p>WorldChamp38: Then stop getting into so much trouble. That goes for everyone.</p><p>UnlimitedPower: About that...I need help.</p><p>ProtagTime: Are you getting more vodka for me?</p><p>UnlimitedPower: Nope. Custody.</p><p>Snekki: WHAT THE FUCK WILL?!?!</p><p>UnlimitedPower: I accidentally may have stolen Officer Jenny's gun as a prank since I was bored as hell.</p><p>BurnMeAlive: If I had psychic powers, I'd do the same, ngl.</p><p>CasinoCentral: How much is the bail cost?</p><p>UnlimitedPower: Oh, no charge, just collect me.</p><p>CasinoCentral: Good, I wasn't wasting money on you.</p><p>UnlimitedPower: -_-</p><p>WorldChamp38: Uhh...guys? Is it just me or is there a massive princess key blimp?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Bonjour!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: WHY ARE YOU UP THERE?!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: The Showcase was gifted a blimp! I'm giving it a go!</p><p>IBeASadBean: Makes sense.</p><p>Legend4Life: I want a blimp now.</p><p>IBeASadBean: No.</p><p>Legend4Life: You can't tell me what to do.</p><p>IBeASadBean: <em><strong>YOU ARE NOT GETTING A BLIMP! UNDERSTAND?!</strong></em></p><p>Legend4Life: <em>Yes sir. o.o</em></p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Hey Pierre, can I join you?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Sorry, but Showcase performers and staff only.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: :(</p><p>WorldChamp38: You can ride in mine if you wish.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Coming!</p><p>ProtagTime: What if I fired the box cannon up there?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: You'd fall to your death, dumbass.</p><p>ProtagTime: &gt;:(</p><p>Masterette: Might as well give it a shot. You'd make a better human pancake.</p><p>ProtagTime: Ooh, I wonder if I taste good.</p><p>Masterette: Possibly. \_(○v○)_/</p><p>WorldChamp38: Life is crazy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. This Group Has A Combined Brain Cell Count Of 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Screaming, stupidity and someone attempting to hack my chaotic friend's chat. UwU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WorldChamp38: I want to fucking scream.</p><p>Masterette: Why?</p><p>WorldChamp38: You're one of the main causes.</p><p>Masterette: It's not my fauly I'm surrounded by bad influences.</p><p>WorldChamp38: &gt;:(</p><p>StabbyStabby: I just said something stupid and now I feel like a fool.</p><p>DoctorOrders: What might that be?</p><p>StabbyStabby: Well, I said in another chat that Ash was going to retake the test for me. Well, one, I would get suspended for cheating if I ever tried that and two, Ash has the same amount of braincells as a toaster in a bathtub, so I would get a much lower grade. I'll just retake it when I have the time. Elite Four duties are building up, I need to clear some.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: <em>Remind me to hack my way into Masterette's chat do some bitch slapping. I can do three chats at once.</em></p><p>Masterette: You are not hacking my chat, Siebold.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: <em><strong>WATCH ME.</strong></em></p><p>IBeASadBean: Seriously, don't, it's a living hell.</p><p>Masterette: I couldn't describe it any better. At least we have methods of discipline.</p><p>PrinceLife: And those are...?</p><p>Masterette: Hitting people with bricks, locking them in closets and hittem them with fire extinguishers.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Ayy, she did it! :D</p><p>FlareBoss: Why are you happy about violence???</p><p>MegaSweetheart: <strong>Peace was never an option.</strong></p><p>ColdAsIce: Do I even want context on this situation?</p><p>Legend4Life: I don't want context either. Oh, but take me with you when you hack the chat, Siebold!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Me too! The place is a mess from what I've heard, it needs a makeover.</p><p>Masterette: How will that work?</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Oh, makeup tutorials and cleaning your rooms. I'm a master! I can give you some tips if you wish!</p><p>Masterette: <em>Plz no.</em></p><p>KingOfTheKeys: :(</p><p>Masterette: F I N E .</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: :D We'll see you there! Come on boys!</p><p>
  <strong>ArtisticChefBoi, Legend4Life and KingOfTheKeys have left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>WorldChamp38: Things cannot get any worse today.</p><p>JustANormalGuy: Guys, I broke my arm. ;-;</p><p>WorldChamp38: <em><strong>ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?!?!</strong></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. All I Want For November Is Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>H e l p</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WorldChamp38: My head hurts...</p><p>ProtagTime: That's what you get for slamming your head into a brick wall!</p><p>WorldChamp38: At half the speed of light as well.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Am I on drugs? I swear you just said half the speed of light.</p><p>PrinceLife: She <em>did </em>say that, Alain.</p><p>IBeASadBean: WHAT ARE YOU?!?!</p><p>DoctorOrders: She's a goddess.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Yep!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: <em><strong>I swear to the fucking gods, I'm gonna beat his ass.</strong></em></p><p>TechnicalHeart: Whoa, what's wrong?</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Kukui keeps teasing me for something that happened yesterday.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: We were researching with the other professors in Galar (I returned last night) to try and see if Mega Evolution, Z Moves and Dynamaxing can be achieved all at once. My normal clothes were currently getting washed and I forgot to bring spares, so I had to borrow some off of Leon.</p><p>LostBoi: Can confirm.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: One problem was he has a bigger waist than me and the bottoms he gave me were baggy, so they kept slipping. He also gave me a shirt and a hoodie to match.</p><p>LostBoi: Most of my clothes were getting washed as well so they were my only spares.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Whilst we were researching a battle, I had gotten up from my seat to get a bit of a closer look and leaned over the balcony area we had. The bottoms slipped completely when I got up, leaving my briefs in full view. I heard some snickering and turned around to see Kukui, Birch and Juniper staring, but trying to turn away. I realised what was happening after looking down and I went bright red from how embarrassed I was. I couldn't face any of them after that match.</p><p>LostBoi: It could be worse. You could've been commando.</p><p>Legend4Life: Yeah. That actually reminds me of something that happened. I was walking through a security gate to get on a plane from Galar to Sinnoh and I was suspected of smuggling stuff, so I was brought into a private room for a STRIP SEARCH. It was one of the most humiliating moments of my life. They even asked if I wanted a PROSTATE EXAM whilst I was in there!</p><p>UltimateDad: They do it for everyone, don't worry about it. It's still quite violating if you're not used to it, so I understand where you're coming from. The first time I arrived in Galar, I was suspected of having a weapon on me and the exact same thing happened.</p><p>Legend4Life: The worst part was that I had to explain why a prostate exam would be pointless. When they realised what I meant, they apologised, but I was still humiliated. At least it wasn't to the public eye.</p><p>StabbyStabby: I know this isn't very relevant, but why do I hear Chrustmas music.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Omfg. No, she did no.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Who?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Give me a minute.</p><p>StabbyStabby: From what I can hear, he's yelling at Mallow and Rosa to shut off the music and to wait until December.</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Women. Pain in the ass.</p><p>WorldChamp38: <em>Siebold, you may want to check again.</em></p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Why?</p><p>ProtagTime: U H H .</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: <em>Why must I have to do every fucking thing?</em></p><p>Masterette: They look like they could use some company! I'm going and I'm dragging whoever appears in front of me!</p><p>ArtsyMulti: What the---OW! LET GO OF ME! I JUST DID MY HAIR!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: <strong><em>LET GO OF MY BIG SISTER!</em></strong></p><p>Masterette: NEVER!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: <strong><em>ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!</em></strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Another New Arrival? Who Brought The Pole?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We're bringing someone else on board after ages of no one else joining! Also, someone brought a pole to dance on. As usual, CHAOS.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>BruhMoment - Professor Cerise</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ScienceDude - Clemont (appeared between chapters)</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>ProtagTime: I feel hyper and tired at the same time, idk which to pursue.</p><p>ScienceDude: Tired. Do tired.</p><p>ProtagTime: Ok, night night!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Oh, I just realised, it's Xmas season now!</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: FINALLY! Morning chocolate!</p><p>BurnMeAlive: W u t</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Advent calendar.</p><p>BurnMeAlive: Oh! I gotta get mine!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: I want to bring someone new on.</p><p>CasinoCentral: ABOUT TIME!</p><p>
  <strong>MegaSweetheart has added BruhMoment to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>BruhMoment: WHAT IN THE ACTUAL MCFLURRY FUCKERY?</p><p>ScienceDude: Uhh...welcome???</p><p>BruhMoment: <em>Oh my gosh, I didn't realize Ash was here, I'm sorry.</em></p><p>ScienceDude: Ash is asleep rn. I'm Clemont.</p><p>BruhMoment: Ah, Augustine's told me about you.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Everyone, meet Professor Cerise, one of the smaller researchers of our hectic world.</p><p>ProtagTime: I'm not tired now, yay.</p><p>ProtagTime: WHY IS PROFESSOR CERISE HERE?!?!</p><p>BruhMoment: I got invited.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Oh, you work with Professor Oak, don't you?</p><p>BruhMoment: Yeah...he treats me like his son, which can be a pain in the ass sometimes.</p><p>BruhMoment: <em>Dammit, cursed again.</em></p><p>MegaSweetheart: It's fine, we really don't care. We tried to enforce it months ago and it just completely failed because Pierre started a swear chain and everything fell apart.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Oh, pushing the blame onto ME, huh?!</p><p>Masterette: Because you ARE to blame, dumbass!</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: IT WAS AGES AGO!</p><p>Masterette: <em>SO?!</em></p><p>UnlimitedPower: <strong><em>WHO THE FUCK LEFT A DANCE POLE IN THE BASEMENT?!?!?!</em></strong></p><p>ElectricArmy: Pretty sure that'll be Koga's. Where are you?</p><p>UnlimitedPower: The League.</p><p>ElectricArmy: Definitely Koga's.</p><p>Snekki: You called?</p><p>Snekki: OH SHIT.</p><p>UnlimitedPower: What's with the pole?</p><p>Snekki: Uhh...it's from a past career...</p><p>Snekki: <strike><em>I may have done some stripping for extra cash.</em></strike></p><p>JustANormalGuy: o//////o</p><p>UltimateDad: Interesting. I knew you were flexible because of your ninja skills, but was not expecting that.</p><p>BruhMoment: Mind giving a show?</p><p>ProtagTime: You have a wife and daughter, wtf?</p><p>BruhMoment: Hey, just a few minutes and in normal clothes, ok? Nothing explicit, just curious in his skills. Besides, if it was explicit, my pansexual heart might not be able to cope with it.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: FINALLY, ANOTHER PANSEXUAL!</p><p>PrinceLife: HUZZAH!</p><p>BruhMoment: I haven't been out for very long. Only told my family a week ago and haven't even told Professor Oak yet. I'm not sure how he'll take it...</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Hey, if he's fine with me being trans, he'll be fine with you being pan.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: @ThePokemonProfessor</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: Gosh, it's been a while. How is everyone? What's wrong?</p><p>ProtagTime: Professor Cerise has some news!</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: Oh, I didn't know you had arrived. What's this news you've got?</p><p>BruhMoment: You know how I've been...questioning things in my life?</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: Yes?</p><p>BruhMoment: One of those things is my sexuality...I love everyone. I don't care for gender. I thought I was hetero or bi, but really, I'm pansexual. I've been scared to tell people, especially my family, in case I got rejected. I hope you're alright with that.</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: ...</p><p>BruhMoment: I'm a disgrace, aren't I?</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: ...no. I'm just shocked you kept this from me. You can tell me anything.</p><p>BruhMoment: I was scared, like I said, in case you rejected me...</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: I would never reject you for your identity or sexuality, that's down to you. Look at the professors you know. Two of our main researchers (Juniper and Bellis) are lesbian, Augustine is transgender, etc. I accept them all, including you. It's ok.</p><p>BruhMoment: ...</p><p>ThePokemonProfessor: Aww, don't cry, everything's fine.</p><p>ProtagTime: :(</p><p>ScienceDude: Oh, Ash...he's fine, just a bit emotional.</p><p>ProtagTime: We're here for you. If you need anything, we've got your back.</p><p>BruhMoment: Thank you...</p><p>WorldChamp38: It's no problem. :)</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Help.</p><p>Masterette: What?</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: I'm stuck in a tree, I left all my Pokemon at home, help me. ;-;</p><p>WorldChamp38: Oh ffs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. WHEN DID HE GET HERE?! And Dynamite?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are two trainers getting hunted for something they did and someone else joins just to scold one of them. Plus, one migrates, UwU.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>SinnohTwink - Paul</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SoftBoyUwU - Sawyer</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>WorldChamp38: Uhh...what is going on over in Kalos?</p><p>ProtagTime: THEY ARE SO DEAD!</p><p>
  <strong>ProtagTime has added SoftBoyUwU to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>ScienceDude: <strong><em>DYNAMITE WAS SET OFF IN MY GYM!!!</em></strong></p><p>SoftBoyUwU: Calm down, no one was hurt, right?</p><p>DoctorOrders: No, Ash is here in Succour with me. Shrapnel stuck in several places and ended up swallowing glass.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: WHERE ARE THEY?!</p><p>
  <strong>SinnohTwink has added himself to the chat.</strong>
</p><p>BruhMoment: WHO INVITED <em>YOU</em>?!</p><p>SinnohTwink: WHERE IS HE?!</p><p>PrinceLife: Time out! Who are you talking about?!</p><p>IBeASadBean: What's with all the caps?</p><p>ProtagTime: <em><strong>ALAIN ROGER SYCAMORE, YOU ARE AS DEAD AN UNFEZANT CROSSING A ROAD IF YOU DON'T GIVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THE FACT THAT I'M HOSPITALISED!!!!!</strong></em></p><p>IBeASadBean: It almost worked as well.</p><p>Legend4Life: I don't have great aim, ok?!</p><p>IBeASadBean: I SPECIFICALLY SAID GO FOR THE HEAD!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: YOU TRIED TO MURDER ASH?! <em><strong>WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!</strong></em></p><p>Legend4Life: More importantly, WHY IS PAUL HERE?!?!</p><p>SinnohTwink: Apologise.</p><p>Legend4Life: No.</p><p>SinnohTwink: Do it.</p><p>Legend4Life: No.</p><p>SinnohTwink: Tobias Adam Lashwood, you better say it---</p><p>LostBoi: I thought your middle name was Christine?</p><p>Legend4Life: Got it changed about a year ago. I despised it.</p><p>SinnohTwink: Apologise. N O W .</p><p>Legend4Life: Fine. Sorry you're such a bitch, Ash.</p><p>SinnohTwink: &gt;:(</p><p>Legend4Life: ...<em>sorry for trying to murder you...</em></p><p>MegaSweetheart: Good. Alain?</p><p>IBeASadBean: No.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Do it.</p><p>IBeASadBean: No.</p><p>DoctorOrders: Alain, just do it or I'll get the belt.</p><p>IBeASadBean: I'm sorry.</p><p>DoctorOrders: For...</p><p>IBeASadBean: <em>I'm sorry for trying to murder you.</em></p><p>IBeASadBean: <em><strike>You needed proper discipline, it's about time.</strike></em></p><p>DoctorOrders: &gt;:(</p><p>MegaSweetheart: &gt;:(</p><p>IBeASadBean: No, don't do it, no, no, AUGUSTINE, PUT DOWN THE FI---</p><p>Masterette: I know exactly what just happened.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: What did I say? Works like a charm! :D</p><p>DoctorOrders: AUGUSTINE!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: What?</p><p>DoctorOrders: &gt;:(</p><p>MegaSweetheart: NOT APOLOGISING, HE DESERVED IT FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER!</p><p>ScienceDude: Uhh, he's just yelling "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE" as he runs.</p><p>ProtagTime: Ben's in pursuit.</p><p>ScienceDude: WOW, HE'S FAST!</p><p>SoftBoyUwU: There he goes. Oh look, tranq dart. How handy.</p><p>WorldChamp38: This day will give me a headache.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. New Event...Not The Right Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone is not very happy his debut was at that time of the month.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof, I am late. I have had no ideas, I've been tired 24/7 and have been busy with non-AO3 work. (Set on the first day of the Give or Take event. Aka, Sycamore and Lysandre.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PrinceLife: HE'S HERE, HE'S HERE!</p><p>FlareBoss: I can finally canonically see the love of my life.</p><p>PrinceLife: Ohh, I'm not shown in the event...I was restricted for "ReGiOnAl PuRpOsEs".</p><p>FlareBoss: Aww, honey. ÓnÒ</p><p>PrinceLife: Don't worry, I have a new interlude coming up.</p><p>ProtagTime: Interlewd. UwU</p><p>BruhMoment: <em>ASH, NO.</em></p><p>ProtagTime: D  3  D</p><p>ScienceDude: Hey, Professor Sycamore, you there? You're awfully quiet considering this is your event.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: <em>What the FUCK do you want?!</em></p><p>ScienceDude: o.o</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Why did DeNA have to start the event THE DAY OF MY PERIOD?! IT'S <strong>BULLSHIT!</strong></p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Wow, someone needs a chill pill.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: &gt;:[</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: Ok, I'll shut up. o.o</p><p>WorldChamp38: If it helps, I'm due today.</p><p>LostBoi: Mine is due tomorrow.</p><p>Legend4Life: I want to die because of life.</p><p>ItsFabulousBish: Can't relate, except for the last point.</p><p>Legend4Life: All hail crippling depression.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Actual depression is a lot worse than that, I've witnessed it with my own two eyes.</p><p>DoctorOrders: We all have in this family.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: <em>Please...don't remind me...I was a very low point in my life, I don't want to relive it...</em></p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: ÓnÒ</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: ÓnÒ</p><p>MegaSweetheart: I'll be fine, I'm just in a really bad mood today. I feel sick and I'm in a lot of pain, so please just don't piss me off.</p><p>TechnicalHeart: I'm omw to hug you.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Thanks sis...</p><p>TechnicalHeart: Np. :3</p><p>ProtagTime: Help me.</p><p>KingOfTheKeys: What do you want, Ash?</p><p>ProtagTime: I'm somehow in a chimney---AND I'M ON FIRE!!!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: <em>WHY?!?!?!?!</em></p><p>WorldChamp38: You people give me a headache.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. A Bomb?! Wait, That's Not New.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apparently, Lumiose University was not very careful when checking the grounds.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WorldChamp38: How are the general vibes in here today?</p><p>DoctorOrders: Decent.</p><p>ColdAsIce: Tired.</p><p>LostBoi: Exhausted.</p><p>Snekki: Shit.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Shook.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Those answers suck. I feel like a scratched car that barely missed a collision into a lamp post.</p><p>Legend4Life: That is...oddly specific.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Because that is what happened to me half an hour ago because some moron was drink driving and I had to swerve to avoid getting into a proper car crash. What about the rest of you?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Same as Alain. We all got let out of Uni early today. There was an old war bomb underneath Rock Hall. Turns out, right under the floor of my seat. If that went off whilst I was in there, I would be dead.</p><p>ArtsyMulti: Didn't it still detonate?</p><p>ArtisticChefBoi: Yeah, it did, but luckily, no one was hurt.</p><p>SinnohTwink: An old war bomb??? Whoa, I thought all of those were sorted half a decade ago.</p><p>ScienceDude: According to the news, yes, but that's only counting ones that weren't hidden under buildings. For all I know, there could be a nuke under Prism Tower.</p><p>StabbyStabby: Uhh, you all may want to check the news.</p><p>ProtagTime: Ooh, can someone launch me with a bomb?</p><p>Masterette: Even I am aware that what you just said is a horrible idea.</p><p>ProtagTime: I'm immortal, I'll be fine.</p><p>WorldChamp38: If you want to get launched, go visit the Mushroom Kingdom or something, I gave you teleportation powers.</p><p>ProtagTime: Oh yeah! Forgot about those! BRB!</p><p>SoftBoyUwU: He's gonna get in so much trouble...</p><p>FlareBoss: I should probably warn Bowser in case he turns up there.</p><p>FlareBoss: Nevermind, he's already sent a message.</p><p>FlareBoss: ...and he's stolen his Clown Cart.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Dammit. BRB.</p><p>ScienceDude: Shouldn't you have left the chat if you're going to a different world?</p><p>WorldChamp38: Remember the Midgard fiasco? Oh wait, you weren't here for that, but it worked then.</p><p>WorldChamp38: ASH! GET OFF THE CASTLE!</p><p>ProtagTime: MAKE ME!</p><p>WorldChamp38: ALRIGHT!</p><p>ProtagTime: OHH SHIT, NOT THE AXE, BYE---</p><p>WorldChamp38: There.</p><p>ScienceDude: Got him. Cheers.</p><p>StabbyStabby: UHH, THE NEWS.</p><p>DoctorOrders: "14 bombs located under Lumiose City." Oh my gosh.</p><p>StabbyStabby: Two are under the Lab.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: YOU'RE JOKING.</p><p>StabbyStabby: Nope. Check the bomb map. There are plans to escort everybody out of the city. You and your siblings will need a place to stay.</p><p>DoctorOrders: What about Succour???</p><p>StabbyStabby: None of the bombs are close enough to affect Succour, so the patients can stay put.</p><p>DoctorOrders: We have a hotel for families inside as well as one next door, so I suppose people with nowhere to go can stay there.</p><p>StabbyStabby: All of Kalos' excavators and bomb experts are heading to Lumiose. The clearance is meant to take about 12 hours.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Thanks for letting us know Wikstrom.</p><p>StabbyStabby: No problem.</p><p>WorldChamp38: Well this was unexpected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Fresh Prince Of Hammerlocke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A certain Sinnoh trainer gets a new home in a different region and surprise adoption happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WorldChamp38: Quiet week, ain't it?</p><p>ProtagTime: Yeah, certainly. Almost too quiet, it's scary.</p><p>MegaSweetheart: Maybe if you nuked a building, it'll grab everyone's attention.</p><p>ProtagTime: Good idea!</p><p>MegaSweetheart: WAIT, NO, I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!</p><p>ProtagTime: TOO LATE, GONNA GO NUKE WYNDON!</p><p>LostBoi: HOLY FUCK, NO, NO, NO, NO, ASH, NOT TODAY! WE DON'T NEED THIS TODAY! GO NUKE JOHTO OR SOMETHING!</p><p>Snekki: <strong>DON'T BRING HIM HERE!!!</strong></p><p>ProtagTime: I'll go nuke another universe then!</p><p>WorldChamp38: He's gone, thank god.</p><p>Legend4Life: What happened?</p><p>ScienceDude: Weren't you listening?</p><p>Legend4Life: Not really, I'm in a Corviknight taxi right now and the view is too good to miss.</p><p>IBeASadBean: Corviknight---wait, are you in Galar?!</p><p>Legend4Life: Yeah. I only came on today to announce that I'm permanently moving to Hammerlocke since the harassment in Sinnoh has become unbearable. It was Cynthia's idea. I'm going on a shopping spree with Raihan and Leon as soon as I've landed. I'm also with a fellow Sinnoh trans trainer, Jackie. She's received more harassment over the past few weeks and was really stressed, so I brought her along. Cynthia organised everything for us, she's truly a guardian angel to us. :3</p><p>Sticks&amp;Stone: Wouldn't you be relying on Leon now you're in Galar?</p><p>Legend4Life: Oh, I'm still staying in contact with Cynthia and considering how trans friendly Galar is, I might not need a guardian at all.</p><p>LostBoi: I'm gonna protect you two anyways. I don't want anything to happen to you.</p><p>ColdAsIce: At least now, you won't have to deal with your transphobic parents.</p><p>UltimateDad: :0</p><p>ColdAsIce: KABU. NO.</p><p>UltimateDad: :3</p><p>ColdAsIce: Don't. Say. A word.</p><p>UltimateDad: &gt;:3</p><p>ColdAsIce: No, Kabu, you are not taking another---</p><p>UltimateDad: Can I adopt you?</p><p>ColdAsIce: Of course you said it...</p><p>Legend4Life: Really???</p><p>UltimateDad: I'd love to have you and Jackie as part of the family. The Yamada family welcomes you with open arms, my dear son. &lt;3</p><p>Legend4Life: Dear...dear son...???</p><p>LostBoi: Well shit, you've made him cry.</p><p>Legend4Life: T-thank you...papa...</p><p>ColdAsIce: Who's cutting onions???</p><p>SinnohTwink: Wait, what about me? What's gonna happen?</p><p>Legend4Life: Don't worry, I'll call as often as I can. &lt;3</p><p>SinnohTwink: &lt;3</p><p>SoftBoyUwU: Aww, how sweet.</p><p>LostBoi: I see you!</p><p>Legend4Life: Where is Raihan?</p><p>LostBoi: He's getting something for you as a welcome present.</p><p>Legend4Life: Ah, ok!</p><p>UltimateDad: I'm OMW!</p><p>ColdAsIce: I'm gonna wait here.</p><p>UltimateDad: No, come with me.</p><p>ColdAsIce: I'm not moving.</p><p>UltimateDad:<em> If you don't come with me, the train gets delayed tonight.</em></p><p>ColdAsIce: I'm coming!</p><p>ScienceDude: I am confusion.</p><p>ProtagTime: What the fuck do you mean by "the train gets delayed tonight"?</p><p>BruhMoment: Oh, it's one of these "you're not getting sex" codes.</p><p>WorldChamp38: CERISE!</p><p>BruhMoment: What? It's true!</p><p>WorldChamp38: Don't ruin the moment. -_-</p><p>BruhMoment: Ugh, fine. I'll shut up.</p><p>Legend4Life: Feet on the ground, time to document my entire day.</p><p>LostBoi: Let's go!</p><p>UltimateDad: WAIT FOR US!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>